Agua Cristalina
by I feel Kristy
Summary: Ellos pensaban que no existía otra cosa más que su propia vida.Su tiempo juntos es CoRTo mas no aburrido.El,nada para ganar. Ella,es clavadista por exelencia.Los dos se unen por causas mas profundas que una simple alberca…TODoS HumanOs…BX
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, **

**Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Summary: Ellos pensaban que no existía otra cosa más que su propia vida. Pero cuando se conocen, su vida pasa a segundo termino…TODoS HumanOs…BXE.**_

**PREFACIO**

El agua era pura, transparente, dejaba ver lo más profundo de la alberca. En ella de escondían secretos jamás descubiertos, en ella te encontré.

Me había pasado 17 años, explorando todo lo que concierne al agua, esos 17 años no había encontrado nada.

Las esperanzas se habían desvanecido, pero un día…

…sin previos aviso, apareciste, llenandome con tus ojos esmeraldas y ayudándome a darme cuenta que para respirar, debía de salir del agua.

Me sentía bien contigo a mi lado, tener tu brazo apretándome junto a ti, era todo para mi. Estar acostados con el cielo sobre nosotros y el agua debajo de nosotros, era todo para mi, y si algún día te ibas de mi lado. Sufriría al principio, pero luego pensaría "si el es feliz. Yo también lo soy".

Solo quisiera que te fueras sabiendo que te amo y que te has convertido en lo mas importante para mi, habías cambiado mi modo de ver al agua, y ahora aunque no estuvieras, saldría a tomar aire para así no ahogarme con mi frustración. Lo haría…por ti.

**waaaaaa!!!**

**Chicas, ojala les guste!!!**

**Subiré el primer capi rápido! Ya que esto solo a sido el prefacio!!!**

**Waja waja!!**

**Bueno espero reviews!!para saber si, si les a interesado!!**

**Bye bye**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e**


	2. siendo yo misma

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, **

**Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Summary: Ellos pensaban que no existía otra cosa más que su propia vida. Pero cuando so conocen, su vida pasa a segundo termino…TODoS HumanOs…BXE. **_

* * *

**Cap.1::siendo yo misma**

**BPOV**

Permanecía debajo del agua, aguantando la respiración y observando como pasaban los rayos del sol hacia lo más profundo. Las transparencia me atraía demasiado y la forma en que me senita allí. Cuando se me acabo el aire subí a la superficie y vi la enorme alberca que se extendía frente a mí. Era hermosa, cristalina y azul si definitivamente muy azul.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero mejor díganme Bella, soy una chica normal, cabello café, ojos café chocolate, tez pálida, delgada, etc. Vivo en Phoenix, una ciudad con mucho sol, y vivo con mi mamá Reneé, ya que mi padre vive en Forks. Reneé se volvió a casar, se caso con un jugador de Béisbol, así que viaja mucho. Reneé ya confía lo suficientemente bien en mi, como para irse de viaje con Phill. Viene dos veces al mes a verme, a pagar mi escuela y a ver que me hace falta. Yo tengo 17 años, pero siempre e sido muy madura para mi edad.

Me dedico únicamente a mí, practico clavados, voy a la escuela y me la paso con mis "amigas". Digo "amigas" ya que ni me caen bien ni ellas me quieren, bueno Angela es la excepción, pero Lauren y Jessica, hay como las odio. A si, en que iba?, si pues, yo practico clavados, voy a competencias y todos eso, justamente ahora me encuentro en la alberca de la escuela practicando, es maravillosa la sensación de caer y caer hasta sumergirme en el agua.

Eran las 8 de la noche, Salí de la alberca y corrí por mi toalla que se encontraba en un banco, me envolví en ella y me fui a los vestidores. Me metí a las regaderas y el agua recorrió toda mi espalda quitándome todo el cloro de la alberca. Me quite mi traje de baño para enjuagarlo. Cuando termine me dirigí a mi mochila y saque mi ropa limpia, me vestí y luego Sali de nuevo del vestidor pasando por la alberca que se encontraba sola y en calma. Me dirigí hacia la salida y pase por la puerta de vigilancia.

-Hasta mañana Petter- le grite al policía- gracias por dejarme entrenar hasta tarde

-si, no hay de que, mejor para mi, así no llego a ver a mi mujer- me respondió Setter, no pude aguantarme las ganas de reír.

Camine hacia mi casa ya que estaba a unas 10 cuadras de la escuela. Alguien diria que esta lejos, pero la verdad era tranqilizante.

Mencione que tengo otros dos amigos, bueno esta Jasper que es musculoso, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules y su gemela Rosalie que igual es alta con muy buen cuerpo y cabello rubio y ojos azules. Siempre que estaba con Jasper me sentía muy tranquila y nos llevábamos muy bien. Rosalie también se lleva muy bien conmigo siempre en la escuela estábamos juntas, bueno pero ella iba un año mas adelante que yo.

Jasper es nadador y esta en la Selección de la escuela pues gracias a eso siempre nos quedamos a entrenar despues de clases. A Rosalie llevar sus revistas, pero igual a veces también le gusta ver a los de Natación en traje de baño.

Bueno, en fin, Rosalie y Jasper son mis vecinos y en las mañanas nos vamos juntos a la escuela, claro después de "arreglarnos".

Pase por un vaso de leche a la cocina y me fui a mi habitación, mañana tenia que ir a la escuela, aunque ya llevábamos una semana de clases tenia algún presentimiento. Me tome mi vaso de leche, me fui a lavar los dientes, me puse mi pijama y caí rendida en mi cama.

En mi cabeza nada mas se escuchaba una vos de "maña será un día muy especial". Si, claro como todos los días.

Estaba completamente dormida cuando el despertador empezó a sonar. Me revolví en la cama y luego sentí el suelo, si, me caí.

Mi celular empezó a sonar.

-si?- conteste con voz dormida

-por dios, Bella te acabas de despertar??-esa era Rosalie- y a que hora te vas a arreglar??bueno ya que, lo intente, pero bueno, oye ábreme estoy afuera.

Colge y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal a abrirle a Rosalie que todas las mañanas intentaba en vano hacer que me arreglara aunque sea un poco, _claro ya quisiera_.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien bien, dormiste bien Bella?

-si gracias y tu?

-si muy bien, venga, ve a vestirte y horita te maquillo yo, mientras hago café

Me fui a mi cuarto y agarre unos jeans claros, mis converse rojos y una blusa rosa. Me cepille el cabello y me hice una coleta, me cepille los dientes y fui a la cocina con Rosalie.

-Y Jasper?- le pregunte

-no tarda en venir-me dijo a la vez que ponía cara de haberse acordado de algo-por cierto me dijo que iban a entrar dos nuevos miembros en la selección de Natación.

-entonces han de nadar súper bien, ya que es muy difícil que reciban a alguien allí.

Luego de que desayunamos Jasper llego y nos fuimos a la escuela, en su BMW rojo de Rosalie. Fuimos platicando de muchas cosas, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento vimos un nuevo coche, que nunca habíamos visto, era un Volvo plateado.

Nos estacionamos a lado del Volvo y salimos del coche. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que dentro del Volvo seguían personas y justo en ese momento también salieron.

Primero salio una chava que parecía duendecillo, era bajita y con su cabello que terminaba en puntas que disparaban a todos lados. Luego salio un tipo alto fuerte, mas fuerte que Jasper, tenia el cabello en chinos. Y por ultimo salio, _perdón no estoy soñando,_ bueno era un tipo igual de alto que Jasper, igual musculoso, bueno esta bien menos que Jasper, con cabello cobrizo. Esperen un momento, los tres tenían ojos verdes y una piel muy blanca, valla parecía un sueño.

El sonido de la campana me saco de mi ensoñación y lo ultimo que vi, fue que el de cabello cobrizo me observaba.

**Bueno chicas!!!no se desesperen!!!**

**Jaja!!**

**Y pues ¿les gusto la idea de que Jasper fuera nadador y Bella clavadista?**

**Si suena raro!!**

**Pero pronto se va hacer mejor la historia**

**Porfa, dejen reviews y sugerencias, acepto de todo, aparte así me darían ideas!!**

**Bueno!!bye bye**

_**aprilEXB**_


	3. siendo yo mismo

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, **

**Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Que triste!! Sniff sniff**_

_**Casi no dejaron reviews, ni para criticarme, ni para felicitarme, ni siquiera un "hola"?**_

_**Bueno, pero gracias a las personitas que si me dejaron**_

_**Y que bueno que les gusto!!**_

_**Belen Cullen:**__que bueno que te gusto chica!!ojala no te decepcione!!_

_**Nonblondes:**__muchas gracias!!Que bueno me encanta que te encante!!jaja yo me entiendo!!besos SOL_

**Cap.3::siendo yo mismo**

**EPOV**

Estaba dormido en mi habitación, apenas eran la 8 de la noche y se lo pueden creer?.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años. Mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar a Phoenix, ya que mi papa Carlisle le ofrecieron trabajo en un de los mejores hospitales de aquí.

Yo estaba agotado de arreglar todo en tan solo un día, ya que mañana iría a la escuela y a conocer la alberca que decían que estaba muy padre. Yo nado desde pequeño y me encanta la adrenalina que se siente al estar en un competencia y dando lo mejor de ti para ganar.

Tengo un hermano mayor de 18 años que se llama Emmett y también le gusta la natación, el es alto y muy musculoso, tiene cabello con rizos. También tengo una hermana llamada Alice que cuando se lo propone puede ser demasiado insoportable, ella es bajita y parece un duendecillo, su cabello apunta en diferentes direcciones. Los tres tenemos los ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Bueno y como iba diciendo, nos mudamos y pues tuvimos que cambiar de casa, escuela y hasta de amigos. Así que íbamos empezar en una escuela nueva.

Vaya se me hace que ya dormí demasiado, mejor voy a ver que hora es. Apenas eran las 6:00am, así que teníamos una hora para llegar al instituto, cuando me levante de mi cama, voltee a ver el sillón de piel junto a la ventana y pude ver que Alice ya me había escogido la ropa. Me dirigí al baño, me cepille los dientes y me intente arreglar el cabello, bueno lo intente no?.

Me puse lo jeans oscuros y mi camisa negra Lacoste, y mis adidas de concha.

Baje a desayunar y mi mama que se llama Esme, ya se encontraba ahí.

-Buenos días-le dije al momento que le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días, hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?

-bien gracias…-le iba a preguntar que ella como había dormido, pero Emmett entro gritando.

-Buenas!!¿Qué hay de desayuno?-pregunto con su sonrisa tonta

-Buenos días Emmett-le dijo mama que era tan cariñosa y nos quería mucho a los tres-¿Hotcakes están bien?

-claro!!!-dicho esto se sentó en la mesa y mama le puso su plato con quien sabe cuantos hotcakes, y se los empezó a comer, que digo a comer, a tragar.

Yo nada mas me comí dos hotcakes y mi vaso de leche. Luego entro la duendecillo dando saltos por todas partes y agarro su vaso de leche y se lo tomo rapidisimo.

-vamonos!!!apurense!!-nos empezó a gritar a Emmett y a mi- bye, mami, no vemos en la tarde!!!-y dicho esto salio corriendo a la calle para subirse a mi preciado Volvo plateado.

Emmett y yo nos despedimos de mama y fuimos por nuestras mochilas de la escuela y nuestra maleta de natación para que saliendo de la escuela nos fuéramos a entrenar. Metimos todas las mochilas en el maletero y Alice llevaba su mochila y revistas, claro como si no lo supiera.

Alice iba en el asiento de atrás y Emmett iba adelante conmigo, pusimos a Muse en el estereo.

-ayyy!!Edward si pudieras manejar mas rápido te lo agradecería-me dijo Alice con su cara del gato con botas de la película de Sheik

-me podrías decir cual es la prisa Alice?-le pregunte con mucho interés

-se podría decir…que…este años no todas las chicas van a estar a tus pies y que estoy muy emocionada porque siento que voy a conocer a alguien muy especial y ya quiero ver la baba de Emmett en el piso como un charco- me dijo, yo no le entendí ni pio pero bueno que puedo hacer, ya me había respondido.

Cuando llegamos al instituto aparque el coche y pude ver que había muchos coches muy bonitos, pero luego gire a mi izquierda y vi que a lado de nosotros se estacionaba un BMW rojo, hermosísimo. Luego vi a Emmett que se la caía la baba ya que adoraba los coches.

-wow!!y no lo digo por el coche, Edward ve a esa rubia, esta…auch!!!-Alice la había dado en la nuca

Luego voltee a ver de que era de lo que hablaba Emmett y vi a una rubia lata de cuerpo de modelo, de ojos azules que salía de la parte del conductor, del lado del copiloto salio un rubio alto e igual de ojos azules, parecían hermanos. Luego vi a…_perdón, estoy soñando o ya me morí?_ Bueno el caso es que vi a la más hermosa de todas, era de piel pálida, y su cabello le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, tenía ojos color chocolate y labios color carmín. No me lo podía creer, jamás en toda mi vida habían echo que se me abriera la boca y menos una chava, es mas, ni me importaban, todas siempre trataban de salir conmigo, pero yo nunca Sali con nadie, ya que como dije, no me importaba tener novia ni nada por el estilo!!!. ¿O si?

-bueno, es hora de que nosotros los deslumbremos- no dijo Alice a Emmett y a mi, que seguíamos embobados

Tratamos de recomponer nuestra cara y cuando lo hicimos salimos del coche. Los tres decidimos que haríamos como si no hubiéramos visto nada.

Luego los del BMW no voltearon a ver y sonó el timbre de clases, los tres se fueron caminando y yo no lo pude evitar y me le quede viendo a la los hermosísimos ojos color chocolate, _perdón que acabo de decir?_ Bueno da igual, el caso es que sus ojos me atraparon por completo y…

…no se que es lo que voy a hacer…

…nunca me había pasado esto.

**Olas!!!!!!**

**Chicas!!!y chicos???o no hay???**

**Bueno da igual!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!**

**En lo personal a mua me encanto!!!**

**Me esforcé mucho!!!**

**Y porfavor!!!!DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!estoy súper emocionada!!!**

**Ya quiero ver que mas escribo!!jaja!!**

**Enserio DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo!!!**

**Bye bye**

_**aprilEXB**_


	4. Día de clases

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Waaaaa!!que genial que les haya gustado!!**_

_**No saben lo feliz que me pone que me escriban reviews!!!**_

_**Super!!!sisi gracias enserio!!!Gracias por el review!!!**_

_**Nonblondes:**__jaja!!que bueno que te gusto!!!espero sigas leyendo y no te aburra jajaja!!Besos Sol jaja!!sunshine!!!_

_**Taniiah:**__sisisi super lindo mi fic!!jaja hasta yo misma me emociono!!y gracias por el review_

_**Tephy:**__pues a sus ordenes señorita!!!le continuo!!!jaja_

_**Inmans:**__wiiiii!!!me pone muy feliz que te guste!!_

_**Belen Cullen:**__que bueno que te gusto!!!y pues intentare hacerlos mas largos!!jajaja!!!_

_**Espero les guste el capi a todas!**__**!! Yo y mi "jaja"!!!**_

**Cap.4::hola???**

Me encontraba en mi clase favorita que era Literatura y estábamos leyendo la novela de Romeo y Julieta, pero cada vez que trataba de imaginarme a mi Romeo perfecto, se me venia a la cabeza esa hermosa cara de piel pálida con cabello cobrizo y despeinado, y sus hermosísimos ojos verdes esmeralda que hacían que mi cabeza se perdiera en el espacio._ Esperen, creo…que ya no podré dejar de pensar en el_.

Después de mis grandiosas reflexiones se escucho que la puerta del salón se abría, alce mi mirada para ver quien entraba, y o dios, ahí se encontraba mi Romeo en persona,_ ¿Qué? Si a mi nunca me habían importado los hombres_, porque simplemente te quieren para un ratito y luego te botan._ Pero…no todos son iguales ¿verdad?._

-Así que tu eres uno de los Cullen verdad?- le pregunto el profesor

-amm, si-le respondió un poco distraído, pero _¿Qué lo estará distrayendo?_

Yo seguía leyendo mi fabuloso libro que ya me sabia de memoria ya que era uno de mis favoritos.

-bueno, pues siéntate en la banca que esta a lado de la señorita Swan- le dijo el profesor señalándome. Yo de lo educada que era, levante la cabeza y sonreí, jaja!

-si-dicho esto se encamino al lugar a lado mío

Yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se hubo sentado.

-Hola, soy Bella-le dije sonriendo, pero ¿Qué me pasa hoy?

-Hola, yo me llamo Edward-el me contesto con una sonrisa y su voz sonó aterciopelada. Ok ok, definitivamente su sonrisa me derrite.

-Aham…-el profesor "_maldito profesor, por habernos interrumpido"_ se nos quedo viendo-será mejor que continuemos, señorita Swan.

Continuamos en la clase, leyendo y poniendo atención, bueno, la verdad si me costaba un poco de trabajo. Dieron el toque de cambio de clase.

-Bueno Bella, ojala nos toque juntos en otra clase-me dijo Edward, luego se acerco y se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla**(n.a:bueno es que cuando alguien realmente me importa, yo me despido de beso jaja!!!)** el se fue y yo me quede como estatua y también sentí el calor en mis mejillas. _Calma Bella, no te hagas ilusiones, a lo mejor nada mas te quiere como amigas, bueno pero algo es algo no?._

El resto de las clases pasaron sin ningún incidente y muy aburridas por cierto.

En el almuerzo me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban Rosalie y Jasper.

-Hola ¿Qué hay?-les pregunte para hacer la platica y Rose se veia…rara

-¡wow! Hola Bella, no lo vas a creer pero hay un chavo nuevo, y es alto, con pelo rizado y unos hermosísimos ojos verdes-me dijo Rosalie con mucho entusiasmo

-¿enserio? Yo también conocí a un chavo nuevo y de ojo verdes-luego tome aire-y te podría decir que nunca me había dado cuenta de que existieran los hombres y wow no se que me pasa!!-le solté de golpe

Jasper que estaba sentado enfrente de nosotras nada mas se empezó a burlar de nosotras ya que siempre mandábamos a volar a todo aquel que se nos acercara y aparte de que nunca nos habíamos puesto así por unos chavos.

-¡wow! chicas, las han flechado-nosotras entrecerramos lo ojos a causa de su cometario

-mira quien lo dice hermanito que luego luego se te nota que te traes algo y no nos lo quieres decir-le dijo Rosalie con cara de malvada que daba miedo

Jasper trago saliva de inmediato y agarro su bandeja de comida y salio corriendo de la cafetería no sin antes haber tirado lo que ya no quería.

-¿A dónde se fue?-le pregunte a Rosalie que al igual que yo seguía mirando la salida de la cafetería.

-No lo se, pero mas nos vale averiguarlo-rápidamente se paro, agarro mi mano y me jalo dejando mi delicioso almuerzo sin terminar.

Salimos de la cafetería y seguimos Jasper sigilosamente. Jasper se dirigió al jardín de la escuela y nosotras íbamos detrás de el. Había unos arbustos los suficientemente altos como para taparnos a Rose y a mi y nos escondimos ahí. Vimos como se reunía con una chava bajita y de cabello corto que terminaba en puntas hacia diferentes direcciones, se tomaron de la mano y se sentaron en el pasto.

-estuve mucho tiempo esperando-dijo la chava, se los veía en los ojos su felicidad extrema.

-Los siento mucho, señorita-y Jasper le dio un beso en la mano. Vaya, nunca había visto a Jasper así de feliz y simplemente se sentía como una onda de amor y felicidad que salía de ellos.

-Oye Bella ¿Qué no es la que salio de Volvo plateado con los dos bombones?-me susurro al Rose al oido. Yo nada mas asentí con la cabeza

-si Edward, es el hermano de la rubia sexy y no, no creo que sea novio de tu novia, que no ves que esta ahí con Alice-_vale, y eso de donde Salio? bueno parece que ya hasta alucino porque parece que Rosalie no escucho nada._

-Ya Rose, mejor ya vamonos- la jale de la mano y cuando íbamos a voltearnos para irnos, chocamos con la pared, esperen, no , no había pared ahí antes o si?

Alce la mirada y me tope con los hermosísimos ojos esmeralda de Edward qu eme sostenía de la cintura por si el choque hacia que me cayera

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder como nunca.

El apretó los labios en señal de que yo hablara primero.

-pues solamente queríamos ver que hace Jasper- le dije, luego me di cuante de que Rosalir y yo seguíamos en los brazos de Edward y ¿su hermano? Bueno que se yo. Nos soltamos rápidamente.

-A bueno nosotros queríamos que hace nuestra hermana Alice-nos respondió el grandote y musculoso

-a si , el es Emmett, mi hermano y la de allá mi hermana Alice –me dijo pasando su mano por su alborotado cabello que me encantaba-Ella es Bella-le dijo a Emmett

-valla, hasta que por fin conozco a la famosísima Bella-Edward le dio un codazo y yo nada mas puse cara de interrogación.

-y ella es Rosalie mi una de mis mejores amigas y el de allá es Jasper también es mi mejor amigo-cuando dije esto a Edward se le iluminaron los ojos-Emmett saludo a mi amiga y Edward también.

Luego cuando ya nos íbamos hacia la escuela, yo iba platicando con Edward y Rose con Emmett, pero escuchamos que alguien nos llamaba.

-Bella!!Rosalie!!-ese era Jasper

-Edward!!Emmett!!-y esa Alice

Todos nos volteamos al llamado de Alice y de Jasper. Venian agarrados de la mano y con cara de "tenemos que decirles algo".

-Hola Aice ¿Cómo estas?-y ahí teníamos a Edward y a Emmett haciéndose los tontos, bueno creo que también lo intentaremos nosotras.

-Holas Jasper ¿que cuentas?-le dijimos Rose y yo.

-valla pero que casualidad que los veamos por aquí-nos dijo Alice-no se preocupen, ya sabia que estaban ahí, hola, Bella, Rose yo soy Alice- y nos abrazo a las dos-verdad que me van a acompañar de compras ya que estaban espiando-nos sonrojamos-y aparte no tengo compañeras de compras y Edward y Emmett no creo que me acompañen…bueno ahora que van ustedes dos yo creo que si-y les hecho una mirada picara a sus hermanos

-si Alice, claro que te acompañamos-Rose contesto por mi.

-bueno y ya que están todos reunidos-dijo Alice

-les queremos decir que si ¿dejarían a Alice salir conmigo?-termino de decir Jasper, dirigiéndose a Edward y Emmett

Los dos se voltearon a ver y tuvieron una conversación con la mirada.

-esta bien, pero mas te vale que la cuides ya que no tenemos otra hermana a quien molestar-dijo Edward.

Después Jasper ya se fue platicando con sus nuevos cuñados y nosotras con Alice. Le dimos las felicitaciones de haber encontrado a su pareja que según lo que nos platico, ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Nos dijo que seriamos grandes amigas ya que ella presentía el futuro bueno según, no?.

Luego a mi me toco Quimica y me quede con Edwward ya que a el tambien le tocaba, Alice se fue a otra clase que también la tocaba con Jasper, Rose a su año junto con Emmett.

En Química no la pasamos platicando ya que nos toco de pareja, el profesor nos llamo la atención un montón de veces pero aun así terminamos la práctica antes que todos. Jessica y Luren también estaban en esa clase y Edward y yo nada mas nos moríamos de la risa cuando me echaban su mirada de "muérete perra". Mike que se sentaba atrás de mi y desde que nos conocemos a intentado salir conmigo, pero yo nunca eh querido, solo fulminaba con la mirada a Edward.

Después de esa clase nos separamos y yo me fui a Deportes, y pues tuve unos pocos accidentes, ya que en tierra soy un poco torpe pero en el agua mmm… pues no soy torpe.

Luego de deportes ya me cambie y me puse mi traje de baño debajo de la ropa ya que saliendo de la escuela comía algo ligero y luego iba a entrenar.

Sali de los vestidores y a lo lejos vi una figura lata de muy buen cuerpo, que estaba recargada en la pared y me miraba avanzar hacia allí.

Y…adivinen quien era…

**Chicas!!!sorry por haberme tardado en subir capi, lo que paso es que me quede sin internet en mi casa y apenas hor pude ir a uno, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi y lo estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno jajaja!!!!! para asi llegar de clases y pasarlo a Word**

**Espero les haya gustado!!**

**Díganme si se les hizo aburrido o algo!!!**

**Porfavor!!**

**Ya en los siguientes capis va estar mas emocionante, ya que apenas empieza la historia, aparte lo hice mas largo!!jaja!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Sisisi!!porfis!!**

**Y también aceptare ideas para algún capi, así podré hacer un capi con alguna idea de ustedes y seria super padrisimo.****¿les late la idea?**

**Bueno voy a tratar de actualizar pronto!!!!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!jaja!!**

**Bye bye**

_**aprilEXB**_


	5. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

**Pues muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**Nonblondes:**_waaaaa!!me encanta que dejes Reviews, me animas mucho con eso, eserio muchas gracias y espero te sigas gustando!!besos SOL!!_

**Zowie:**_bueno, pues aqui esta tu capi, espero sigas leyendo!!bye bye_

**Bueno, dejo que lean!!espero les guste!!**

* * *

**Cap.5-Entrenamiento**

**EPOV**

Ese día fue uno de los mejores, ya le hablaba a Bella muy bien y la verdad no podía apartar la vista de ella. Me gustaba estar con ella, me sentía bien, me sentía yo mismo y en realidad la quería, pero el problema de no se de que forma la quiero, bueno esta bien me gusta mucho, y la quiero como algo mas que simple amistad.

Alice y Jasper nos habían descubierto espiándolos y gracias a eso Rose y Bella se habían ganado todo un dia de tortura en el centro comercial, bueno la verdad Emmett y yo también ya que no podíamos dejar que sufrieran sin nosotros, aparte yo no quería que me separaran de ella tanto tiempo.

En la clase de Química, Bella y yo nada mas no las pasamos riendo y platicando, hasta que nos llamaron la atención muchas veces y entonces ahí decidimos "poner atención". Al final de esa clase nos teníamos que separar y no se me olvido darle un beso en la mejilla, que se veía realmente hermosa cuando yo hacia que se sonrojara. Bella se fue a Deportes y yo me fui a Matemáticas.

La clase se mi hizo muy larga y aburrida, al momento que me separe de Bella, me había sentido muy solo sin su risa y sus mejillas tan suaves y sus ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizaban.

Estuve garabateando en mi cuaderno ya que en mi otra escuela ya había visto ese tema, luego dieron el toque de fin de clases y Sali de mi ensueño rápidamente. Agarre mi mochila y Sali hacia mi Volvo rápidamente para después ir por Bella a gimnasio.

En el camino al coche me encontré al duendecillo de Alice y a Jasper.

-¿Qué tal? Edward-me saludo Jasper

-hola, Jasper-le devolví el saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Oye…Eddy…te vez raro ¿Qué te traes?-ay no puede ser, la duendecillo abriendo su bocota.

-amm…déjame ver-puse cara de estar pensando-no, nada y no me vuelvas a decir Eddy, ok?

-esta bien, bueno, ve por Bella ¿Qué no ibas por eso?-me dijo Alice con una mirada de "ya te cache".

-Oh, si ¿Por qué?-y ahí me tienen echándome de cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que nos vamos a reunir todos en el aparcamiento, para irnos a la alberca a entrenar-me contesto Jasper.

-si, esta bien, voy por ella. A espera, toma Alice la llevas al Volvo?-le pregunte extendiendole mi mochila **(n.a:jaja!!es que me acorde de cuando mi hermano que tiene 18 años, me daba su mochila saliendo de la escuela para que me la llevara al coche,jaja!)**

-Esta bien-me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados-y si ve por Bella, no sea que se te vaya a perder!!!-me grito cuando ya iba en la esquina de pasillo.

Camine hacia el gimnasio, pero mientras pasaba por un salón pude escuchar la voz de Jessica? así se llama?

-si, y yo voy a conquistar a Edward Cullen-dijo

-y yo te ayudare-dijo su amiga que se llamaba Lauren?si, creo que si.

Bueno no creo que lo logren, pero un intento no tiene nada de malo. Continué con mi deber y en la esquina del Gimnasio me pare y me recargue en la pared, Bella tendría que pasar por ahí.

A lo lejos vi una figura, si definitivamente era Bella, venia pensativa, hasta que alzo la vista y me vio, se le extendió una sonrisa en sus labios de color carmín. Me acerque a ella para ayudarle con su mochila.

-Hola Bella ¿te ayudo?-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Hola Edward, gracias-sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, íbamos callados y muy pensativos, con ella me sentía en paz y completo, no necesitaba mas que su compañía.

-¿Edward?-me llamo Bella

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-amm…y Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett ¿Dónde están?-me pregunto viendo el estacionamiento.

Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se tendría que encontrar el BMW, pero ya no estaba.

-bueno, creo que se olvidaron de nosotros-le dije riéndome

-ay, rayos!, pero si mi maleta esta en el coche de Rosalie-me dijo asustada, cosa que hizo que me riera mas.

-calma, Bella, no te infartes han de estar en la alberca-le dije

Luego tuve un impulso y de un segundo a otro ya había agarrado de la mano a Bella, se sintió como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por nosotros, ella volteo a verme a los ojos, y estoy seguro de que también lo sintió porque sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sonrió como nunca antes la había visto.

-ven, vamos, yo también voy para allá-pensé que se iba a soltar, pero no lo hizo y me agarro mas fuerte.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y luego yo me dirigí al otro lado. Llegamos rápido al estacionamiento de la Alberca que estaba en el segundo campus de la escuela.

-pero Edward, ¿tu a que vienes?-me pregunto sonriente

-ya lo veras, y ¿tu?-le pregunte

-hum..ya lo veras- me quede con la boca abierta, ya que Bella fácilmente me las regresaba y nadie nunca lo hacia, bueno Alice y Emmett si.

-esta bien-dije dándome por vencido

-corre, Edward-me dijo a la vez que salía del coche.

Se hecho a correr hacia donde se encontraba el BMW, y también los cuatro que se partían de la risa, yo creo que de un chiste malo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Bella

-amm, no nada, toma Bella, sino vas a llegar tarde-Rosalie le dio su maleta y ella se fue hacia los vestidores.

Agarre mi maleta de natación de la cajuela y fui hacia donde estaban todos.

-¿A dónde se fue?-les pregunte

-ay, hermanito y yo que pensé que ya sabias todo acerca de su vida-dijo mi hermanote-Ella ya se fue a entrenar-en ese momento todos nos partimos de la risa, menos Emmett.

-si Emmet, pero lo que el quiere saber es ¿Qué deporte?-Rosalie le aclaro las cosas a Emmet, y creo que ellos dos también se traían algo, luego lo averiguare.

-ella es clavadista-por fin! Hasta que Alice se decidió a responder.

-entonces…¿entrena a la misma hora que nosotros?-pregunta tratando de esconder mi entusiasmo.

-si, pero a veces se queda hasta mas tarde-esta bien lo reconozco, Jasper me esta cayendo muy bien, solo espero que no le haga nada a mi hermanita-vamos, que el entrenador los quiere ver nadar.

-si, yeah!!voy a acabar con todos!!-grito Emmett, enseñando sus músculos.

Los tres nos encaminamos a los vestidores de hombres.

-nosotras vamos a estar en las gradas!!-nos gritaron Alice y Rosalie a lo lejos.

Fuimos a los vestidores, Jasper nos presento a todos los miembros del equipo, nos pusimos nuestro traje de baño que era negro con franjas grises y llegaban a la rodilla** (n.a:chicas! Nose si han visto los trajes de baño de Michael Phelphs, bueno si los han visto son como esos, sino busquen una foto de Michel Phelps y vean su traje)**, ese era el uniforme del equipo. Todos salieron antes que yo, agarre la gorra plateada y mis googles negros.

La alberca era genial, se extendía a lo largo de 50m, el agua estaba en calma porque nadie estaba dentro. Estaba completamente cristalina, me sentía bien ahí, si, la natación, definitivamente era lo mío, era lo único que existía para mi. Levante mi mirada y la dirigí a la fosa de clavados que se encontraba justo enfrente. En la plataforma de 10m se encontraba ella, la que me había ayudado a darme cuenta de que la natación no lo era todo, y si, al igual que el agua, ya tenia todo demasiado claro, tan solo al verla, ya me había enamorado…por primera vez en mi vida.

Bella me sonrió y me saludo con la mano, yo sonreí como tonto también la salude. Esperen, Bella esta en traje de baño y ahora queme doy cuenta no soy el único que la esta viendo, bueno y es que la verdad traía un cuerpazo…calma Edward, no piense en ella de esa forma.

-wuorales!!, te esta saludando-me dijo un tal Mark que me había presentado Jasper, puse cara de no entender nada-si, es raro, normalmente ignora a todos y todos han tratado de salir con ella, sin embargo, nadie lo a logrado.

Se escucho el agua al momento en que Bella brinco y se sumergió, clave mi mirada en las burbujas y luego en ella que salía.

-¿Bella?-le pregunte a Mark

-si, es la mas difícil, por eso todos se mueren por ella- y puso cara de "incluyéndome"

-bien muchachos, al agua-en entrenador nos llamo-y ustedes dos, vamos a ver que tal nadan-nos dijo a Emmett y a mi

Deje mi playera que llevaba ya que toalla no me gustaba, me puse la gorra y los googles y empecé a nadar. Luego vería que tan difícil era Bella.

* * *

**Alooo!!!chicas!!**

**Jaja espero les haya gustado!!a mi me gusto mucho!!!**

**Bueno les explico::los trajes de baño son hasta la rodilla y como dije son como los de Michael Phelps y pues si los vieron, son pegaditos, y empiezan debajo del ombligo y terminan arriba de la rodilla.** Miren esta pic de Michael Phelps. **http : // i301 .photobucket. com/ albums/ nn51 /stingindigo /michael_phelps_jpg **chicas es sin espacios!!!!es que sino no podria poner la pagina!!jaja!!espero la puedan ver.

**Y pues espero sus reviews!!**

**De regaños!!**

**De dudas!!**

**De sugerencias!!**

**Aunque sea un "hola"**

**Bye bye!!**

_**aprilEXB**_


	6. Sueños

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Wow!!pues muchas gracias por sus reviews**_

_**Y también gracias a los y las que me han agregado a favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen!!!**_

**elianna cullen::**_sorry!!Por no haber contestado tu review en el capi pasado, lo que paso es que me computadora empezó a fallar un poco, que digo un poco, un buen. Me deberías de ver en mate, tratando de que no me quiten mi cuaderno, es toda una misión o a veces mis amigas se me quedan viendo con cara de "y a esta loca que le pasa?". Bueno y espero te siga gustando!!bye bye_

**Belen cullen::**_jaja!!wow que bueno que te guste, sinceramente siento que escribo súper mal jaja!!pero igual trato de dar lo mejor!!ojala sigas leyendo mi fic!!besos_

**Nonblondes::**_bueno pues no se va a poner difícil Bella, simplemente ese no es el único problema, ya que luego tendré que ponerles difíciles las cosas, para hacerla de emoción!!jaja!!no crees!!besos!!_

**CielitoOoO::**_wow!!muchisimas gracias por tu review!!Justo ya iba a subir el siguiente capi, hasta que vi ti review y pues te doy las gracias, me animas!!jaja!!bye bye_

**Bueno y este capi se lo quiero dedicar con toda la sinceridad y agradecimiento a ****nonblondes**** y ****Belen cullen****, que ponen review::: por palabra de honor:::jaja!!gracias!!**

* * *

**Cap.6-sueño**

**BPOV**

Bueno, pues el entrenamiento estuvo bien, normal. Lo único que paso fue que Edward me sorprendió, el es nadador y ¡wow! Hubieran visto sus abdominales y se veía… Bella! contrólate. Bueno el caso fue que me distraje mucho y tuve que soportar los gritos de mi entrenador por primera vez en mi vida.

-¡Bella, ¿pero que te sucede?!-esa pregunta la hizo mil veces

-Nada, simplemente este no es buen día-y la misma respuesta, en ese momento me encontraba viendo a lo lejos a Edward, nadaba muy bien e iba adelante e todos.

-mmm…esta bien, ¿así que vas a permitir que un simple niño se interponga en que has querido lograr desde niña?-me quede con ojos como platos.

-no, el no es un niño, simplemente no es como los demás-le respondí alzando un poco la voz y con frialdad, ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-así, que… te enamoraste?-me le quede viendo con incredulidad-si que no vez Bella?, te conozco desde que eras una pequeña y nadie nunca te había distraído tanto.

-no, yo no me puedo enamorar, ni siquiera conozco esa palabra-le dije cortante.

Mi entrenador dio media vuelta y se fue. Si, definitivamente, mi entrenador me conocía desde que era una niña, mi entrenador que se llamaba Sam, Sam Uley. El es duro cuando lo debe de ser, pero siempre a cuidado de mi, y ahora me abría los ojos a lo que yo realmente sentía, yo sabia eso, nada mas que no lo quería aceptar, porque tenia miedo, miedo a que me lastimara y me rompiera el corazón.

Volví a subir al trampolín de 10m, mire el cielo y el agua que se extendía debajo de mí. Mire a Edward que me veía a lo lejos, me concentre y brinque, mientras caía y me sumergía en el agua, estuve segura de tres cosas.

Primera, me había abierto los ojos a la vida y la felicidad.

Segunda, esa felicidad no la complementaba solo el agua.

Tercera, Edward era esa persona, y estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

Cuando Sali a la superficie, ahí se encontraba Edward, sentado en la orilla, con sus pies dentro de la alberca, su cabello desordenado y mojado y ahora llevaba una playera que le cubría su perfecto pecho pálido.

-¿Qué?¿se te perdió tu equipo?-le pregunte riéndome, nade hacia donde se encontraba.

-No, ya terminamos, mañana ya empezamos con el entrenamiento largo y aparte ya llevabas demasiado tiempo debajo del agua-dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-y ¿Cómo te fue?-le pregunte tratando de alargar el rato.

-humm, bien ¿y a ti?-me pregunto riéndose.

-humm, no lo se, estuve distraída-le respondí sonriendo. No se como, pero con el era capas de sincerarme.

-y ¿Cuál fue la causa?-tenia un brillo de interés en sus ojos esmeralda-si se puede saber.

-no-entrecerré lo ojos-mejor luego te digo-le dije con una sonrisa burlona-ya me voy a vestir.

-si, yo también- se paro de un salto.

Yo me sumergí en el agua y me impulse hasta llegar al otro lado. Me Sali de la alberca y corrí por mi toalla, que hacia frió, y me la enrosque, mire al otro lado y ahí seguía Eward viéndome. Camine hacia los vestidores sin quitarle la vista de encima, cuando estuve dentro, me fui a las duchas y deje que el agua caliente quitara todo el cloro, me quite el traje y también lo enjuague, cuando termine fui por mi ropa limpia a la mochila y me vestí. Sali des vestidor con mi cabello húmedo.

Me fui hacia el estacionamiento donde de seguro ya estaba Jasper y Rosalie, cuando los alcance a ver, solo pude notar que Jasper como siempre, tenia el cabello mojado ya que también acababa de salir. Luego me di cuenta de la cara de traían los gemelos, tenían una sonrisa de tontos que ni se imaginan. Cuando me fije, el Volvo plateado ya no se encontraba.

-Hola, chicos,¿Qué onda?, parecen unos niños que acaban de ver a Spiderman con esa cara que traen-le empecé a hacer burla

-Oh, si, claro Bella, como digas- Rosalie me hecho el avión.

Jasper que fue el primero en salir de su trance, se subió a la parte trasera de BMW.

-vamonos Rose, ya deja de babear-le grito a su gemela

-Oigan y los Cullen?-no pude evitar preguntar

-awww, no sabes Bella, son geniales-empezó a decir emocionada Rosalie

-ya se fueron, pero nos pidieron que los despidiéramos de ti y te mandaron decir que mañana te veían-me platico Jasper que al parecer estaba muy feliz.

Yo me desilusione, ya que se habían ido sin despedirse y más Edward que no me había dicho que se tenía que ir rápido. Nos subimos al coche y Rose emprendió el corto viaje a la casa y cuando llegamos cada quien se fue por su lado con "buenas noches" o "hasta mañana".

Cuando entre, fui a la cocina por mi vaso de leche que era de palabra de honor y luego me fui a mi habitación. Me tome la leche, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, al momento en que me vi al espejo, no me reconocí, en el se reflejaba una Bella feliz, con ojos brillosos y que el color volvía a su semblante después de tanto tiempo. Quite la vista del espejo y me fui a mi habitación. Mi habitación era de color celeste, tenia una cama doble, tenia mi reproductor de discos, un librero y cojines en el piso para cuando me quisiera sentar ahí o para cuando Rosalie iba y me hacia compañía. Caí del cansancio en mi cama y sin cambiarme la ropa, me fui quedando dormida.

_Me encontraba en un bosque, con muchos árboles y flores_. _También me encontraba en los brazos de un ángel de ojos esmeralda y yo pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por su suave mejilla._

_-¿A que le temes Bella?-me susurro en el oído_

_-Tengo miedo de perderte-le conteste_

_-No lo harás, siempre seré tuyo, pase lo que pase-_

_Luego mi ángel desapareció y yo me quede aterrada, fije mi vista a lo lejos y vi una figura de mujer con cabello largo y rojizo, con ojos color miel y muy bonita, como si fuera irreal. A su lado apareció mi ángel, que la tomaba de la mano._

_-Tania, te amo-_

_-Ay Eddy, yo mas-y se iban acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron y todo desapareció de mi cabeza._

Me incorpore en mi cama con la respiración entrecortada, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y estaba sudando. Sali de mi cama de un salto, lo que provoco que cayera al piso frió que me sentó de maravilla con lo caliente que yo estaba. Me tumbe boca arriba y gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana donde pude observar la luna grande y hermosa. No se lo que me había pasado, solo lo conocía de apenas un día y ya soñaba con el?, que locura se estaba formando en mi cabeza?, acaso tanto me importaba?, no simplemente estaba molesta conmigo misma, porque solo a mi se me ocurría enamorarme de uno que traía a todas a sus pies y que jamás se fijaría en mi, si, solo a la Torpe Bella se le ocurre hacer eso.

Me quede dormida ahí en el piso de mi habitación por el miedo a que el sueño se hubiera quedado en mi almohada.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

Esa de segurísimo era Rosalie, que venia a despertarme para que no llegara tarde a clases. Me pare y fui a abrirle. Estaba tan reluciente como siempre y ahora venia acompañada de su gemelo Jasper.

-Buenos días bella durmiente…espera ¿Bella, dormiste?-me pregunto Rosalie con preocupación en su voz.

-si, si dormí, ¿Por qué?- le pregunte.

-humm, pues tienes unas ojeras que ni te imaginas, pero ven, te arreglo-tomo de mi mano y me guió a mi habitación.

-Jasper1, en el refrigerador hay leche y jugo por si quieres-le grite

-si, gracias Bells-así me decían las personas que en realidad me querían, no se porque, pero poco a apoco lo fui descubriendo conforme los años pasaban, ya que solo me dice así mi mama, papa y Jasper y Rosalie, y me gustaba mucho que me dijeran así.

Rosalie me saco unos pantalones de tubo oscuros, mis converse negros y una blusa roja con escote en "V", como no tenia ganas de decir nada, me lo pude. Me maquillo y me ondulo el cabello un poco. Luego sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Bells, ¿Qué tienes? No te había visto así desde que te descalificaron en una competencia, que debo admitir, fue injusto-su comentario me hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta confundida, y mucho, demasiado, hasta me desespera- yo nada mas fulmine con la mirada a Jasper

-No, estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo-les dije y forcé una sonrisa.

Pronto, ya habíamos desayunado e íbamos camino a la escuela, cuando llegamos el Volvo ya se encontraba ahí, Rosalie aparco a lado de este, la pequeña Cullen y Emmett se encontraban en una banca sentados, platicando. Cuando nos vieron Alice se levanto rápido y corrió a abrazar a Jasper. Luego se separo de este y vino hacia nosotras dos, mientras Jasper saludaba a Emmett como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida.

-Wow!!,chicas tan preciosas como siempre-nos dijo al momento en que nos hacia dar una vuelta para que "observara bien"

-no tanto como tu Alice-le dijimos al mismo tiempo Rose y yo. Alice dio una vuelta y todas empezamos a reír, era increíble como me distraían.

Luego me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba por ningún lado y creo Rose también lo noto.

-Oye, Alice y tu hermano Edward?-pregunto por mi

Ella puso una mueca y nos señalo con su cabeza hacia un lugar, rápidamente Rose y yo volteamos y si, definitivamente entendí su mueca, bueno, no tanto. Edward se encontraba con una chava alta de pelo rojizo, largo, de ojos color miel… esperen, es la de mi sueño. Se encontraba agarrados de las manos y Edward tenía cara de enojado y ella tenia los ojos como platos.

-humm, ella es Tania, una amiga de Forks, pero a estado enamorada de mi hermano desde entonces, solo que el nada mas la quiere como una amiga, pero a ella no le entra en la cabeza-explico Alice-y creo por sus caras Edward ya le dijo lo que le tenia que decir.

Ya le iba a preguntar que era lo que le tenia a decir, pero el timbre hizo que nos fuéramos a clases. Yo no creo que sea solo una amistad, por que estaban agarrados de las manos. Calma Bella, el no es nada tuyo.

En literatura, Edward llego a media clase y nunca lo había visto mas disgustado que ahora.

-Hola, Bella-me saludo, yo nada mas le hice un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y no lo voltee a ver.

En toda la clase no le dirigí la palabra y cuando dieron el toque yo Sali corriendo. Las siguientes clases se pasaron rápido, y llego la hora del almuerzo, ya todos se encontraban en la cafetería y los pasillos se hallaban vacíos, yo como fui la ultima en salir de mi clase de Dibujo, pues iba caminando sola hasta que di vuelta en un pasillo de atajo hacia la cafetería y me quede con los ojos como platos.

Ahí se encontraban Edward y Tania, besándose, no supe lo que me paso, solo sentí como mi pecho me dolía, nunca me había dolido de esa forma, sentí como si se me cerrara por completo mi respiración. Tenia que salir de ahí, pero mis pies no respondían. Del otro lado del pasillo aparecieron Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, en ese momento Tania y Edward se separaron y vieron a los demás, Alice me veía a mi con los ojos saliéndose de su orbita. Luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Edward volteo hacia donde la pequeña Cullen veía y me vio, escuche como golpeaba el casillero que tenia a lado. Mis pies por fin respondieron y yo ya me encontraba en el salón de Dibujo, recargada en la puerta por si me encontraba. Solo había escuchado como me gritaba con voz destrozada.

-Bells, no, espera!-me había llamado Bells y eso solo hizo que me rompiera mas

Estaba llorando, no sabia de donde salían tantas lagrimas, y me sentía tan sola y destrozada. Mi maestra me vio, estaba a mi lado abrazándome y diciéndome palabras de consuelo.

-Bella, mi niña, eso es, saca todo lo que tengas dentro-me decía

Cuando dieron el toque para ir otra vez a clases, yo no me pude mover y me quede ahí en brazos de mi maestra Mary.

-deja mando un recado a tu maestro de que te encuentras conmigo-se levanto y escribió algo en una hoja y lo llevo a mi clase que me tocaba, Química con…con el.

Cuando la miss regreso, yo ya estaba mejor.

-muchas gracias maestra-le dije

-Oh, no te preocupes-y me levanto la cara con su mano en mi barbilla de modo que la viera a lo ojos-se que realmente te quiere-yo me sorprendí de lo que me dijo-y el te lo va a demostrar, cueste lo que le cueste-me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Saque mi espejito de bolsillo y tenia lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, no podía ir así a clases y tuve una mejor idea. Me fui al gimnasio que tenia la Alberca y decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio, a lo mejor así se me bajaba un poco. Le mande un mensaje de texto a Jasper.

"Jasper, estoy en el gym, mi maleta de natación se la podrías dar a mi entrenador? Y me voy a quedar hasta tarde a entrenar, así que no me esperen, gracias, Te quiero."

Enseguida me respondió.

"ok, yo le doy tu maleta a tu entrenador, nos vemos luego, yo te quiero mas"

En el gimnasio mi entrenador se puso feliz de que empezara a entrenar más temprano y me puso algunos ejercicios de elasticidad.

_Sacatelo de la cabeza, eso es lo que te conviene._ Eso me lo repetía a mi misma, pero no sabia si mi corazón lo fuera a entender.

* * *

**Alo!!chicas!!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Jaja!!!wow!!la verdad me salio super largo!!!Voy a intentar que así me salgan todos!!**

**Y pues lo del beso con Tania lo van a entender en siguiente capi. En este capi Bella se pone muy triste, ni siquiera quiere ver a Edward, y para eso, se va a entrenar mas temprano para tratarse se olvidar un poco. Lo de el apodo "BELLS", pues yo intente que se viera que, nada mas las personas que la querian le decian asi, porque salia desde el fondo de su corazon.**

**También si las deje con muchas dudas, pues no duden en preguntar!!yo responderé rápido!!!OK?**

**y porfavor, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**

**hayy chicas!!tengo mucho miedo de que no les haya gustado!!!porfavor dejen reviews o regaños, tan siquiera!!!plissss!!!**

**_aprilEXB_**


	7. Tiempo

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Wow!!chicas!!!gracias por los reviews!!las adoro!!!**_

**Bellen Cullen::**_jaja!!si yeah!!!que bueno que te deje así!!jaja pues te dejo la continuación_

**Tephy::**_wow!!muchísimas gracias!!creí que escribía demasiado mal!!jaja mis ideas!!!weno pues te dejo!!y me encanta que te encante!!jojo!!_

**Nonblondes::**_jojo!!gracias!!por tus reviews!!jaja ya son por palabra de honor verdad??jaja!!_

**cielitoOoO::**_bueno, pues si fue como una visión, sin embargo se despertó a medio sueño, y yo creo que hubiera estado muy largo. Ya lo veras!! Y pues como dije, Edward va hacer que Bella vuelva a creer en el amor!!jaja_

**cami_cullen::**_hay pues que bueno que te guste!!Enserio pido mil disculpas!!eh tenido muchísima tarea, que son proyectos, y pues son para calificación, aparte como que me nuble un poco, en serio, prometo actualizar mas pronto!!Gracias por tu review!!jojo!!bye bye._

* * *

**Cap.7-Tiempo**

**EPOV**

Después de que Bella entro al vestidor sin quitarme los ojos de encima, yo me fui al vestidor de hombre, ahí aya estaban Jasper y Emmett echando relajo con los demás. Fui a mi locker y saque mi toalla, luego me dirigí a las duchas, donde ya parecía sauna por todo el vapor que había. Deje que el agua corriera por mis músculos y que quitara el cloro, aun me acordaba de lo que había dicho el entrenador.

_Flashback…_

_-bien, muy bien chicos, bienvenidos a la selección de natación-nos decía a mi hermanote y a mi-de mañana en adelante ya vamos a entrenar dos horas, no quiero nada de distracciones y si tienen noviecita o noviecitas, pues tendrán que esperar, y no las quiero en mis gradas con carteles o cosas por el estilo-no dio una mirada de advertencia-de acuerdo?_

_-si, señor-dijimos al unísono_

_-bueno-cambio su cara de serio a una cara tonta como la de Emmett-confió en ustedes_

…_Fin del Flashback_

Me quite mi traje de baño y me enrolle la toalla en la parte de la cintura para abajo, me puse la ropa limpia y en eso mi celular comenzó a sonar.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think your special whats behind your back_

_So turn around and ill pick up the slack._

-¿Bueno?- conteste

-Ay, hola mi amor-esa…no, no puede ser.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunte para asegurarme.

-No te acuerdas de mi!!soy yo Tania-me grito, yo me quede en estado de shock, y mientras los otros del equipo, me hacían burla de mi cara.

-Hey, déjenme ¿quieren?-le dije, de seguro tenia cara de enojado, ya que al instante todos me dejaron de molestar-Tania ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte molesto.

-Humm, pues solo te vengo a visitar y ahora me encuentro con Esme-me dijo tranquila.

-Ok, voy para alla-y le colge.

¿Pero que diablos hacia Tania aquí? Hace mucho que no la veía y la verdad no la soportaba porque ella estaba obsesionada conmigo y ahora me iba a echar las cosas a perder con Bella, como la ultima vez que me echo a perder una relación, en la que en verdad yo quería a la chava, pero veo que ella no me quería porque no me creyó nada de lo que le explique, en fin.

Pronto le dije a Emmett que nos teníamos que ir rápido y nos despedimos de Jasper y su hermana, diciéndoles que también nos despidieran de Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Alice y Emmett se fueron a su habitación y en la sala se encontraban mi mamá Esme y Tania. Esme me vio y se fu hacia la cocina con un rápido "estoy en la cocina por si necesitan lago".

-Eddy!!-grito Tania y se abalanzo a abrazarme, yo deshice el abrazo con cuidado.

-Tania te acuerdas que te dije algo una vez?-le pregunte

-Oh, si me acuerdo-intento decirme con voz sexy, aunque le salio horrible.

Bueno, pues…

-Ya se!!, quieres que sea tu novia!!-grito

-No, ni aunque fueras la ultima coca-cola del mundo!!-le dije con horror. Ella nada mas puso cara de ofendida, lo único que le quería decir era que no quería nada con ella y que me dejara en paz, no quería que alejara a la persona que en verdad amaba.

-Ay Eddy luego me dices-me abrazo y se empezó a pegar mas a mi-que no vez que te extrañe? Y que te necesito mucho?-bueno creo que eso tuvo un doble sentido, me aleje de ella rápidamente.

-sabes que Tania? Hablamos mañana-con eso me fui derechito a mi habitación.

Mi habitación esta en el tercer piso de la casa y es el que esta al fondo del pasillo, es de color blanco y casi todos mis muebles son negros, hasta mi sillón de piel es negro, mi cama tiene sabanas doradas que combinaban con mi alfombra y las cortinas. Me pude mi pijama que constaba nada más que de mi pantalón de superman y sin camisa, me lave los dientes y me tumbe en mi cama.

La verdad que no sabia que hacia Tania aquí…esperen creo que si, tratar de arruinar mi vida y quedarse conmigo a toda costa. jaja!,eso no fue gracioso, yo le eh dicho mil veces que no quiero nada con ella, no se si le entro por un oído y le salio por otro, lo mas posible es que si. Aparte no se para que me quiere, si nada mas cambia de novio como cambia de calzones y eso a mi no me gusta.

De pronto el sueño me fue ganando y me quede dormido.

Mi alarma sonó a las seis en punto, me pare y vi que como siempre, Alice ya me había sacado mi ropa. Me vestí y baje a desayunar.

-Eddy!!, hoy te acompaño a la escuela-esa definitivamente era Tania

-Tania, como quieras-

Desayune rápido para que la chicle de Tania me dejara en paz. Subía mi cuarto por mi mochila y mi maleta de natación y Sali de la casa. Junto a mi Volvo ya se encontraba Emmett .

-ay hermano, se te van a complicar las cosas con mi hermanita-me dijo riéndose.

-¿con Alice?-le pregunte con evidente confusión.

-no, por favor piensa, con Bella-el nada mas se estaba carcajeando.

-si, definitivamente si-y suspire, era lo único que no quería que pasara. Luego vimos como Alice salía de la casa corriendo y se subía la auto.

-vámonos, hay que dejarla y que no venga a molestar-Nos subimos rápido al coche, pero Tania ya se encontraba atrás con Alice.

-Osea, que mala onda ¿me iban a dejar?-nos pregunto con falsa ofensa.

-si, pero no lo logramos-susurro Alice, a lo que Emmett se empezó a reír histéricamente y yo a tratar de no reírme, pero no lo logre.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, que por cierto era muy temprano y casi no había nadie, mis hermanos se fueron a sentar a una banca que había allí cerca del aparcamiento, yo mientras tenia que tratar de alejar a Tania lo mas posible de mi vida. Salimos del coche y nos fuimos a un lugar mas apartado. Luego me fije que el coche de Rosalie se empezaba a estacionar a lado de mi Volvo. Los tres salieron del coche y fueron con mis hermanos.

-Tania, tu solo eres una amiga para mi ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?-aquí empezaba todo.

-No Edward, yo se que tu vas a sentir algo mas por mi-ella se puso seria

-No Tania

-Si, lo tienes que hacer, porque te vas a dar cuenta de nadie te quiere mas que yo-aaa claro si en verdad me quería ¿por que no me dejaba?

-claro que alguien me quiere mas que tu, de echo, tu eres muy superficial-le dije

-No Edward solo acepta que tienes que estar conmigo-me dijo tomándome de las manos. En ese momento dieron el toque de clases.

-No Tania, yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas-se lo escupí en la cara, cosa que hizo que se quedara con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas-ya déjame y vete-me solté de ella y empecé a caminar

-no!!-me agarro de la mano con todas sus fuerzas-si yo no te tengo, nadie te va a tener

-jaja! Tania no me amenaces-y me fui dejándola ahí parada.

Llegue un poco tarde a Literatura y ya todos estaban trabajando, yo seguía molesto por la Tarada de Tania ¿Qué habrá querido decir?. Cuando llegue a mi lugar y me senté, salude a Bella.

-¿Qué tal Bella?- a lo que ella nada mas me hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

En toda la clase no me dirigió la palabra y cuando dieron el toque de cambio de clase, ella salio corriendo. Yo me quede estático, creo que me había con Tania y pensó otra cosa.

Las siguientes clases fueron muy aburridas y se pasaron muy lento, estuve pensando en Bella y en lo rara que andaba.

A la hora del almuerzo ya me dirigía a la cafetería cuando alguien se abalanzo sobre mi y quede pegado a los lockers sin poder moverme.

-Tania¿Qué te pa…-pero ya no pude decir nada porque estampo sus labios con los míos y empezó a besarme ferozmente. Yo no le correspondí el beso e intentaba zafarme en vano, ya que me tenia sujeto de la nuca y me tenia contra los lockers.

Por fin se separo de mi, y vi el porque, mi hermanos y amigos se encontraban perplejos ante la escenita, ya le iba a empezar a gritar a Tania, pero pude ver que la duendecillo no nos veía a nosotros, sino que veía a la otra punta del pasillo, voltee rápido y ahí se encontraba Bella, parada como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sus ojos brillaban y yo sabia el porque.

Yo a causa de saber lo que venia, le pegue al casillero que tuve mas cerca. Bella desapareció y ya había empezado a correr detrás de ella, pero Emmet me tomo del brazo.

-Déjala por un momento-me dijo triste

-No-le grite en un momento desesperado-Bells, espera!!!-pero ya no se oían sus pasos, yo solo le quería explicar. Me voltee hacia la Tarada de Tania-pero ¿Qué te pasa?!!

-Nada, solo me dieron ganas de besarte y enseñarle a ESA que eres mío-se empezó a reír, estaba loca.

-Largate!!!no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!!!-ella solo se quedo callada.

-Sabes que?-Rosalie se puso entre nosotros y le empezó a decir-no se quien eres y ni me interesa, pero si no te vas en este mismo instante, te voy a quitar tus hermosas uñas, una por una, con unas pinzas para depilar, te voy a torturar tanto que me vas a rogar que te mate de una buena vez!!!-Rosalie ya se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, pero Alice se interpuso.

-permíteme Rose, yo me hago cargo-Emmett, Jasper y yo nada mas observábamos la escena divertidos-como mi hermano dijo, NADIE te quiere volver a ver por aquí ¿entendiste?

-Aja-vimos como Tania salía corriendo

Luego de que se fue, yo me dirigí rápidamente a buscar a Bella, los demás se fueron preocupados a su clase, ya que habían tocado el timbre para regresar a las clases que nos faltaban, pero yo no quise ir hasta encontrar a Bella. Pase por la puerta del salón de Dibujo y escuche unos sollozos, ahí se encontraba Bella. Cuando ya iba a entrar la maestra salio.

-Hola se te ofrece algo?-me pregunto

-No…si, solo busco a Bella-le dije

-Humm, así que eres tu?

-si, creo que si

-si, bueno, al parecer la lastimaste

-si, pero yo la quiero a ella-me tape la boca con mi mano, no se porque se me salio eso

-pues bien , si tanto la quieres, recupera su sonrisa-me dijo

-si, es lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo miedo de que no me perdone-y pues era la pura verdad

-estoy segura de que lo hará, ella te quiere, pero eso será con el tiempo-luego de eso la maestra se volvió a meter al salón.

Si, con el tiempo recuperaría a Bella.

A no pude ver a Bella y la ultima clase que me tocaba ya no quise entrar y mejor me fui a mi Volvo a escuchar música, cuando dieron el ultimo toque de fin de clases, pensé que Bella se iba a venir con nosotros al entrenamiento, pero Jasper me aviso que ella ya estaba allá, que había empezado a entrenar mas temprano.

Hoy entrenamos dos horas, pero Bella apareció en la fosa después de una hora y media, estuvo riendo con su entrenador, pero a la vez se concentraba y ponía toda su atención en los clavados.

Cuando nosotros terminamos de entrenar, nos fuimos a duchar y a cambiar, luego salimos y nos reunimos can Alice y Rose que seguían viendo Bella practicar.

-vámonos Rose, Bella dijo que no la esperáramos-anuncio Jasper

-Oh esta bien-Rosalie dijo preocupada.

Luego nos explicaron que Bella se iba a quedar a entrenar hasta tarde, que luego ella se iba caminando a casa, ya que vivían cerca. Todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos.

Así se pasaron dos semanas, Bella evitaba quedarse mucho tiempo a solas conmigo, y siempre estaba con Emmett ya que ahora eran "hermanos". Tambien ella hacia como si estuviera muy feliz, pero yo sabia que tenia algo nada mas que no quería decir nada. También se comportaba muy fría conmigo y normalmente se quedaba a entrenar mas tiempo de lo normal. Yo ya no sabia que hacer, en realidad yo extrañaba mucho a la Bella de antes, la nueva era fría y distante.

El brillo de sus ojos se había desvanecido, yo creo que junto conmigo…y mi Bella.

* * *

_**Chicas, yo se que me eh tardado, pero es que esta semana tuve mucha tarea, que fueron proyectos para la calificación final, estuve un poco depre y eso me nublo mi imaginación.**_

_**Sin mencionar que fue el estreno de crepúsculo, y wow!!me encanto!!amo a ROBERT PATTINSON!!jojo!!**_**Quiero que se case conmigo!!**_**ese día me super desvele y al siguiente día me hicieron ir a la escuela, osea solo dormí 4 horas!!!se lo pueden creer??!!yo no!!!jaja!!**_

_**Espero dejen reviews!!**_

_**Aunque sea comentarios del estreno!!!**_

_**O que se yo!!!**_

_**De su postre favorito!!**_

_**O de su mascota!!!jaja**_

_**Bueno!!prometo apurarme!!**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**aprilEXB**_


	8. Lluvia

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

* * *

**Cap.8-lluvia**

**BPOV**

Las dos siguientes semanas, después de lo que paso con Tania decidí hacerme la indiferente con Edward, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero la realidad no era esa, la realidad era que yo no quería que se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos. Me aleje lo mas que pude de el y me comportaba fríamente, así que cree una barrera que me protegiera de el.

Los días me los pasaba con Emmett y Alice, ellos dos me hacían reír mucho, Emmett ya me decía "hermanita" y siempre alejaba a las "molestias" de mi, Alice cuando llegábamos temprano a la escuela, se empeñaba en arreglarme junto con Rose.

Era viernes y ya nada mas faltaba una hora para salir, el día estaba nublado y desde la ventana del gimnasio se podía ver que en poco tiempo iba a empezar a llover, y que creen, diez minutos después empezó a caer la lluvia. Cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que todos gritara de alegría, me dirigí al vestidor, ya tenía muchas ganas de salir, me puse mi traje de baño debajo de la ropa y Sali hacia el estacionamiento pero antes de llegar alguien me tomo del brazo, gire mi cabeza y… me quede en shock

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?-yo forcé una sonrisa y asentí

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-nos fuimos a un lugar donde no nos mojáramos con la lluvia

-Bella, por favor, dime porque estas así conmigo-me dijo con una mueca de dolor, yo solo desvié la mirada, sino me iba a hundir en sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Cómo? Yo estoy bien-le respondí viendo los charcos de agua

-No, no es cierto Bella-yo levante la mirada y pude ver sus ojos, que, wow "_porque siempre me pierdo en ellos?_-te alejaste mucho de mi y eso…me duele-en sus ojos se reflejaba la sinceridad.

En realidad no se porque le importaba tanto, si tan solo somos amigos, si eso era lo que éramos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- casi le grite, el me desvió la mirada

-yo…yo solo quiero que regrese la Bella de antes-me dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba mas a mi.

-Pero ¿Cuál? Yo sigo aquí-le dije con frustración, yo sabia a lo que se refería, pero quería que el lo dijera.

-la Bella que no me evitaba, la que siempre estaba conmigo, la Bella que sonreía-el volvió a mirarme a los ojos, al mismo tiempo en que ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla, su tacto era gélido y al mismo tiempo sentí una corriente eléctrica-La Bella dulce, que mostraba lo que sentía y no se ocultaba-termino acercándose mas a mi, se encontraba a milímetros de mis labios y pude sentir su aliento dulce, que hacia que me debilitara.

Yo puse mis manos en su pecho, que se sentía duro a acusa del ejercicio, y lo aleje de mi.

-No se de lo que me hablas-en ese momento Sali del refugio y la lluvia me empezó a mojar.

Alice y Emmet nos observaban desde las ventanas del Volvo, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper desde el BMW.

¿Qué me pasa? Cuando estuvo así de cerquita de besarme, no quería que parara, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería sentir esa electricidad, pero no iba a caer tan rápido. Me encontraba a unos cuantos paso, pero _¿Por qué no puedo caminar?_, mire hacia mi cintura y vi dos fuertes brazos.

-Edward, déjame!!-grite enojada

-No, tengo que hacer algo y es urgente-en ese momento me volteo de manera que quedamos frente a frente.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más deprisa. El tenía una mano en mi cintura y su otra mano subió a mi nuca y se enredo en mi cabello. Yo lo mira sin comprender. El se fue acercando lentamente, yo me empecé a perder en sus hermosos ojos, realmente yo quería que esto pasara y que nada nos interrumpiera. Sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los míos, podía sentir su respiración calida, en ese momento cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios rozando los míos, mis piernas empezaron a fallar mas y yo creo que si Edward no me tuviera sujeta de la cintura ya me hubiera caído. Comenzó a mover sus labios y yo le seguí, era un beso con mucho cariño, como si nada estuviera a nuestro alrededor y como si nada mas fuéramos nosotros.

En ese momento estábamos empapados, pero eso no nos importo, yo me sentía calida pegada a su cuerpo, me sentía protegida y completa. Se separo de mi y yo todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrí y el seguía con los suyos cerrados tratando de grabarse en la mente lo que acaba de ocurrir. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, su piel era tan suave…el abrió los ojos.

-Bella ¿estas llorando?-y si definitivamente lo estaba haciendo. Si pensarlo me abrace a el, quería que no se fuera y que estuviera ahí, por siempre. Edward paso sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y enterró su cara en mi cabello todo mojado.

-Edward tengo miedo…tengo miedo de enamorarme de…de ti-le dije por fin.

-No Bella, no lo tengas yo te quiero a ti-se alejo un poco para verme a los ojos-jamás eh querido a alguien así, y creo que jamás voy a querer a alguien mas, solo a ti-me volvió a abrazar-y yo ya me enamore de ti-eso lo dijo en un susurro, pero yo lo alcance a oir.

-oigan tortolitos!!!se va a enfermar-nos grito Emmett desde el Volvo-aparte me acaban de mandar un mensaje de que el entrenamiento se suspende.

-si, a mi también me lo mandaron-grito Jasper

-Noche de películas!!-grito la duendecillo-Rose, Bella, Jasper ¿Por qué no vienen a casa?, ahí les presto ropa

-si!!!Súbete Bella!!!-dijo una Rose muy emocionada. Me separe de Edward y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Aww, son tan monos!!!-Emmett siempre decía cosas, luego me las pagaría.

Nos subimos a los coches y empezamos el camino a casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos…ok ok esto es una mansión!!!Era de tres pisos y wow estaba hermosa, ja!!Como sus dueños. Era de color azul con blanco. Después de estacionar loa coches, bajamos corriendo y entramos. Si por fuera se veía hermosa, por dentro esa lo doble de hermosa.

-bueno, chicas!!vamos a cambiarnos-Alice nos tomo del brazo a mi amiga y a mi y nos llevo a rastras al segundo piso, luego de pasar quien sabe cuantas puertas, entramos a una.

Parecía un camarote de esos de las estrellas del cine, si no es porque vi una cama en medio, no me daba cuenta de que era la habitación de Alice, tenia un tocador lleno de accesorio y perfumes y el color de la habitación era de color rosa, sus cama que era doble tenia cojines y sabanas color naranja.

-Alice, con una blusa es suficiente para mi-dijo Rose

-Oh claro, esos jeans te quedan genial a mi hermano se la hizo agua la boca cuando te vio en la mañana, a ver, espera-Rosalie se sonrojo, esperen de cuando acá se sonroja?. Alice entro a su mega armario y salio con una blusa roja con tirantes y escote en forma cuadrada.-Toma Rose-se la extendió a la rubia.

Alice se puso una blusa igual a la de Rose, nada mas que en color verde, las dos se veían muy bien.

-bueno, ahora ¿¡que le paso a tu cabello?!-grito la duendecillo, yo puse los ojos en blanco

-oh, es que esta mojado Alice-le dije evidentemente

-Bueno eso hay que arreglarlo, y tu ropa esta toda mojada, pareciera que acabas de salir de la alberca, jajajaja!!!-yo la fulmine con la mirada-ok ok me tranquilizo

Luego de "tranquilizarse" fue a si mega armario, salio con una blusa como la ellas nada mas que en azul, también traía un pantalón de mezclilla en tubo de color gris y unos flats. Me fui al baño a cambiarme y me di cuenta de que…

-Oye Alice, ¿me pasas mi mochila?-le dije desde el baño

-si ¿para que la quieres?-me pregunto

-aaa, ya se para que la quiere-dijo Rose-pero con eso pantalones no es necesario, asi que…-se escucho el cierre de mi mochila, luego metio el brazo por la puerta del baño y nada mas me extendió ¡¡¡mi sostén!!!

-Hey y lo de abajo??!!-les grite, por nada del mundo me iba a ir commando **(n.a:bueno ir commando es ir sin ropa interior!!jaja!![)**

-ya te dijimos que no es necesario-me dijeron al unísono

-Ok ok-

Me quite el traje de baño mojado y me puse mi sostén y la blusa que, ajam, estaba muy escotada para mi gusto, bueno ya que, me puse los jeans que por cierto no me había dado cuenta de lo pegaditos que estaban, con razón me obligaron a ir commando.

Bueno ¿Qué tan malo era vestirse así? Aparte ya estaba anocheciendo y quien se iba a fijar en lo que llevaba puesto. Sali del baño y Alice y Rose se me quedaron viendo.

-Oh por dios, Bella creí que no te los ibas a poner!!-chillo Rose

-wow!!te vez súper-dijo dando brinquitos Alice-espera a que Edward te vea-susurro pero yo la alcance a oír-ahora vamos a secar tu cabello y te hacemos una coleta-y saco una secadora de pelo.

Luego de que estuvimos listas, bajamos a las cocina a preparar las palomitas, bueno, las prepare yo, ya que Alice y Rose eran un desastre con patas. Ellas buscaron las películas que querían ver y luego nos fuimos a la sala, donde se encontraban Emmett, Jasper y Edward jugando con el X.-Box.

-Ok, ya llegamos, ¡¡hay que ver la pelis!!-grito Alice

Esta iba a ser una noche larga y genial…

* * *

**Bueno chicas!!ya estoy de regreso!!**

**En este capi se dieron su primer beso jaja!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!**

**_Y les quería comunicar que estoy haciendo otro Fic!!jaja!!!a mi me esta encantado!!Pronto lo subiré!!Solo que estoy adelantando algunos capis par ano atrasarme!!_**

**También si tiene ideas o recomendaciones para algún capitulo!!seria genial!!jojo!!ESPERO REVIEWS!!**

**Bye bye **

**_aprilEXB_**


	9. Noche de películas

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Sorry!!!chicas!!!!jojo!!!por haberme tardado demasiado!!!la verdad se me fue un poco la inspiración de este fic!!!jaja!!pero ya regrese!!!**_

_**Espero les guste!!!**_

* * *

**Cap. 9-Noche de película**

**EPOV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, yo subí a mi habitación rápidamente, decidí darme una duche, ya que estaba todo mojado. El agua caliente me relajo cada músculo de mi cuerpo, cuando Sali me enrolle en mi toalla. Luego sin pensarlo lleve mi mano a mis labios, había besado a Bella y ella me había correspondido, sus labios se habían sentido tan calidos y habían encajado perfectamente con los míos, como una pieza de rompecabezas. Me sentía muy feliz y ahora íbamos a ver una película todos juntos, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Yo.

Salí del baño, me vestí y luego baje a la sala, ahí ya se encontraban Emmett y Jasper jugando con el X-Box.

-oye hermanito, casi te comes a Bella-por primera vez en mi vida, Emmett me había agarrado con la guardia baja.

-yo, ammm…¿Qué?-logre articular

-que casi te comes a Bella-dijo Jasper volteándome a ver. Los dos le pusieron pausa al juego y me examinaron con la mirada-así que…¿ya se hablan bien?-pregunto Jasper

-yo creo-le dije con un susurro

-bueno yo la conozco mas y yo creo que si-concluyo mi amigo Jasper

-¿te unes? yo creo que van tardar-pregunto Emmett como un niño de 5 años

-si-de repente el entusiasmo me empezó a ganar.

Si realmente Bella no sintiera nada no me hubiera correspondido cuando la bese y tampoco hubiera venido.

Me acosté en un sillón y Emmett me paso un control, antes de irse a extender a otro sillón, Jasper se había ido a otro sillón. Empezamos la partida del juego que era el de "Halo 3", cuando ganaba uno de los tres nos poníamos a decirle de cosas y así nos estuvimos peleando y divirtiendo. Luego escuchamos que las chicas ya estaban en la cocina, yo creo que preparando las palomitas, hasta que aparecieron aquí en la sala Alice y Rose.

-somos un desastre en la cocina-dijo Rose a la vez que señalaba en dirección de la cocina-así que venimos a buscar la película-se fueron hacia el estante donde se encontraban todas las películas.

Rosalie empezó a buscar la película mientras la duendecillo ponía cojines en la alfombra de la sala, ella siempre se tumbaba ahí cuando veíamos películas. También nos dimos cuanta de que traían blusas idénticas, solo que de colores diferentes, voltee a ver a mis amigos y los dos estaban con la boca un poco abierta

Oh, esta es perfecta!!-chillo Rose con una pelicula en la mano.

-Ok, vamos por Bella-anuncio una entusiasta Alice

Cuando salieron de la sala y se fueron a la cocina, Emmett se le quedo viendo a Jasper que tenia la mirada perdida.

-Hey!!no te comas a mi hermana con la mirada!!-se quejo el grandote, Jasper salio de su mundo y bufo.

-mejor cállate Emmett-le dijo el rubio

-¿a si?¿por que?-dijo Emmett levantándose de su asiento.

-porque tu te comes a Mi hermana con la mirada-Jasper se empezó a reír y yo también.

-El tiene razón Emmett-intervine

-Y a veremos Edward, cuando aparezca Bella-yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Cuando le iba a empezar a decir de cosas y a molestarlo, en la puerta de la sala apareció mi ángel y sus amigas, cada una llevaba un tazón de palomitas en las manos. Rosalie encontró un espacio para sentarse con Emmett, mientras que Alice y Jasper se tumbaban en los cojines.

Busque con la mirada a Bella, pero ya no se encontraba donde antes. Sentí como se sumía una parte del sillón donde me encontraba, gire mi cabeza y vi a Bella, se había quitado los zapatos y había brincado de modo que quedo en el espacio que había entre el respaldo del sillón y de mi, ya que yo estaba extendido, se dejo caer a mi lado y se extendió igual que yo. Ella siempre hacia cosas inesperadas, yo nada mas sonreí y pase mi brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias Edward, ya me estaba dando frió-me susurro en el oído-¿quieres palomitas?-Bella estaba muy sonriente, me gustaba cuando estaba así.

-Si, gracias Bells-

La película comenzó y me di cuenta de que todas las luces estaba apagadas. Alice subió el volumen de modo que se escuchaba como en el cine _vaya ¿enserio les gustaba esta película?, habían escogido la de "Resident Evil" bueno a mi si me gusta._

En la parte donde aparece el primer zombi de la nada, Bella brinco del susto, hasta las palomitas salieron volando y aterrizaron a lado de Alice, lo que ocasiono que la duendecillo soltara un grito y se abrazara a Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett nada mas se estaba partiendo de la risa y yo me mordí el labio para no reírme.

Bella tenia su cara escondida en mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciar si suave mejilla.

-Bella ¿estas bien?-le pregunte en el oído

-No, nadie me dijo que era de miedo a ahora no voy a poder dormir-ella se abrazo a mi.

-No te preocupes-le dije al tiempo en que me paraba y le extendía mi mano para que la tomara-ven, yo ya no la quiero ver.

Ella dudo y tomo mi mano, se paro y se puso sus flats, nos a las escaleras y subimos a mi cuarto, en el proceso Bella se fue tropezando pero todas la veces yo la sujete. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la luz de la luna la iluminaba, así ya no necesitaríamos la luz. Bella se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a inspeccionar, vio mi librero y sonrió, luego se acerco al estante de discos.

-¡wow! Tienes mucha música-dijo mientras tomaba un disco , me lo paso y yo me dirigí al reproductor, lo puse y Debussy comenzó a Sonar.

Ella se sentó en mi cama. Se veía tan bien con esa blusa azul, me recargue en la puerta y me le quede observando. Bella era especial para mi, muy importante y esencial, me sentía feliz cuando ella estaba y yo quería que nunca se fuera, si la perdiera, no se que pasaría conmigo, con mi corazón y mi alma.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-el sonido de su voz me saco de mi mente.

-no, nada-camine a su lado y me senté.

Sus ojos chocolate me miraron fijamente y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, de repente ere recuerdo me golpeo…el recuerdo de sus labios, sus labios eran dulces y me atraían demasiado. Levante una mano y la puse en su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos y su piel se hizo mas calida. Me acerque a ella y la bese dulcemente, sus labios me estaban intoxicando y necesitaba mas, profundice el beso, podía sentir que ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello.

…………………………………………………

Era sábado…ahhhhhh ya me acorde, anoche nos quedamos viendo películas gracias a mi hermanita Alice, luego Bella se asusto mucho y mejor salimos de ahí y nos fuimos a mi habitación…luego me acorde de sus dulces labios, no _mal piensen, no hicimos nada de nada_, solo platicamos de trivialidades hasta que Bella se quedo dormida abrazada de mi, había susurrado mi nombre en sus sueños, e igual yo me quede dormido.

Ella seguía en mis brazos, parecía un ángel, sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir.

-buenos ¿días?-me dijo pasando sus ojos por mi habitación

-Buenos días-le dije haciendo rulos con su cabello.

-Oh, por dios, ¿me quede dormida?¿y Rosalie y Jasper?-empezó a hacer mas preguntas hasta que Alice entro corriendo en la habitación.

-Oh se fueron en la noche, no te quisimos despertar y dijeron que vendrían a desayunar-dijo una eufórica Alice

-Esta bien- Bella sonrió y se abrazo mas a mi, sabiendo lo que venia yo también la abrase.

-¡vamos a arreglarte Bella!-Alice comenzó a jalar a MI Bella, pero yo no la iba a soltar-Bueno-vio su reloj-si en 5 minutos no estas en mi habitación, quemare tu traje de baño-y salio corriendo

Inmediatamente Bella se puso de pie casi cayéndose, traía cara de espanto. Yo me incorpore igual de rápido.

-Espera Bella!!-

-Oh Edward…mi traje…quemar-solo le entendí esas palabras. Me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-no te preocupes, si lo quema ella se va a despedir de sus revistas de moda-le sonreí, ella se rió-Bella…humo…me preguntaba si…-hice una pausa

-¿si?-me insto a seguir

-¡¡¡Bella!!!-se escucho el grito de la duendecillo, Bella se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?-lo solté antes de que se fuera, ella se paro en seco y se giro a verme, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban.

Corrió y se lanzo a abrazarme, yo la abrace, definitivamente encajábamos, como si fuéramos el uno para el otro.

-Claro que si-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo con mi hermana Alice.

Yo pase mis dedos donde Bella me había besado hace un momento…

…Ella producía descargas eléctricas al menor rosee de su piel y su "claro que si" me hacia brincar de alegría_ clámate, no te parezcas a Emmett._

_**Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review!!!vuelvo a pedir disculpas!!!**_

_**También muchas gracias a las que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos!!!**_

_**Me hacen muy feliz!!!**_

_**Mis fics:::**_

_**In tHe DarK::((en proceso))**_ Son de mundos viene del cielo y el otro del infierno.¿Un amor imposible?no, para ellos nada es imposible!Son polos opuestos, pero ese es el punto de atracción::::::él, un demonio. ella, un angel:::::::ExB

_**Heaven help me::((en pausa))**_ Traduccion::Bella necesitaba un amigo. Lo que obtuvo fue un sexy guardián ángel llamado Edward, que esta decidido a hacerla feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer en la Tierra para completar su trabajo? Mike-malo Edward-dulce, Bella-tímida y gótica?

_**Bye bye!!!**_

_**Prometo subir pronto!!!**_


	10. Corazón

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! "open your imagination"**

_**Alooooo!!!!ya llego con un nuevo capi!!!jaja!!!**_

_**Espero me perdonen por la tardanza!!!**_

_**Tengo una explicación…pero le explico abajo!!!**_

* * *

**Cap.10- Corazón**

**BPOV**

Entre con una cara de felicidad al cuarto de Alice.

-señorita Bella!!!Lamento decirte que tu traje…¿Bella que te pasa?-la pequeña mano de Alice pasaba una y otra vez enfrente de mi cara.-Bella!!!!-y su grito me termino por despertar completamente.

-No, nada-trate de que sonara inocente.

-si, claro, que eso te lo crea Emmett-se sentó en la cama y comenzó a dar saltitos-Dime!!!!-estaba eufórica.

-No, mejor te digo luego-le dije para hacerla enojar.

Funciono, se paro hecha una furia, se acerco a mi, me tomo por los dos hombros y me empezó a zarandear

-Te juro Isabella Marie Swan!!!que si no me dices en este preciso momento, enserio voy a quemar tu queridísimo traje-se fue corriendo de su habitación y al poco rato regreso con un encendedor en una mano y me queridísimo traje de baño en la otra.

-No!!!!ok ok, ya te digo-dirigí mi mirada al rehén de Alice "mi traje"-peor suelta eso-ella muy obediente, lo dejo encima de su tocador y se regreso a sentar en la cama, respire profundo-Edwardmepidioquefuerasunovia-lo solté.

No se como entendió todo tan rápido.

-¡¿Enserio?!vaya, ya se habían tardado!!!-se levanto nuevamente y corrió a abrazarme-Ya eres mi hermana oficial…espera-se paro en seco-¿le dijiste que si verdad?-me pregunto con inseguridad.

-Calro que si!!!-nos estábamos riendo cuando el grandote de Emmet entro con un pan tostado con mermelada, en la mano.

-Hey!!¿que hacen?-nos miro con cara de asustado-Bueno, no quiero saberlo, solo venia avisar que Rose y Jasper ya llegaron-de atrás de Emmet apareció Rosalie.

-Oh, hola Rose!!!-Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, Emmett se dio la vuelta y antes de salir le guiño a Rose.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? Están radiantes!!!-dijo mientras Alice me metía al baño a empujones para una ducha.

-Yo te cuento Rose-la pequeña grito desde el baño.

:

:

El agua caliente caía, me quite la ropa y entre, vaya, nunca había estado tan feliz, Edward se me había declarado, me había besado y habíamos dormidos juntos _no mal piensen_, recordé la sensación de estar en sus brazos, él era tan calido y me sentía segura a su lado.

Escuche un grito de Rose, Alice ya le había contado. Cuando termine, me enrolle en una toalla y Sali.

-waa!!!Felicidades amiga!!!!-Rosalie me abrazaba.

-Gracias Rose-le devolví el abrazo.

-Emmett también me lo pidió, ayer en la noche, antes de que Nos fuéramos Jasper y yo-Rosalie prácticamente brillaba.

Alice y Jasper ya eran novios desde hace mucho, creo desde que se conocieron, eran una pareja perfecta, al igual que Rose y Emmett.

Alice me paso la ropa que yo sin rechistar me la puse, era unos leggins negros y un mini vestido azul, era de tirantes y con ecote cuadrado y tenia unos listones para hacer un moño en la parte de atrás, me dio unos flats azules con lentejuelas y me dejaron mi cabello suelto.

Cuando estuve lista, salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la cocina, donde ay estaban Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Desayunamos Hot cakes, hechos por mi y por Edward. Luego Alice y Jasper desaparecieron diciendo que tenían que ir a compara cosas al supermercado, Rose y Emmett desaparecieron con la excusa de tener que arreglar el BMW y el Jeep.

Por suerte Edward y yo no tuvimos que poner excusa ya que ¿a quien se la dábamos?. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardín trasero de su casa. Era hermoso, tenia muchas flores y mucho pasto, había un árbol muy grande y de el colgaba un columpio.

Corrí y me monte sobre el columpio, empecé a mecerme de atrás hacia delante y viceversa. Edward me observaba, jamás lo había visto tan feliz como ahora. Su sonrisa me pertenecía, el era todo para mi y jamás me alejaría de el.

En un impulso Sali volando hacia delante, y fui a caer en un montón de hojas de un magnifico Otoño.

-Bella!!!-Edward se escuchaba preocupado-Bella ¿estas bien?-lo sentía a mi lado y la risa comenzó a ganarme.

-si…estoy bien-le respondí entre risas.

-Tonta Bella, me asustaste-en realidad seguía asustado, lo abrase.

-Edward, estoy bien- le dije sincera. Me tomo del rostro con sus gélidas manos y me alejo para verme a los ojos.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, Bella-estaba serio-no soportaría perderte-me dijo acercándose hasta que nuestros labios rozaron.

-Jamás-le asegure y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

Luego de haber asustado a mi novio, nos acostamos en el pasto, uno a lado del otro y observamos el crepúsculo, el final del día y el inicio de la noche.

-¿Cuál se tu color favorito-habiendo tantas preguntas y a Edward se le ocurre esto.

-mmm…depende de mi estado de animo-lo vi a los ojos-y en este momento es el verde-el arrugo la frente-y ¿el tuyo?-le pregunte.

-definitivamente el azul, me encanta como se ve el azul sobre tu piel-dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi clavícula, yo me sonroje-¿tu piedra favorita?-el continuo.

-mmm…difícil-volví a ver sus ojos-la esmeralda-me acerque y pase un brazo pos su cintura, el paso uno por mis hombros.

El me miraba y yo a el. Sus ojos hacían que me perdiera en el espacio. Pase mi vista hasta sus labios, sus labios dulces hacían que me perdiera en el infinito. Regrese mi mirada a sus ojos que tenían ese brillo, un brillo muy especial.

-Edward-susurre muy cerca de el.

-mmm…-wow que respuesta.

_Nunca pensé que la iba a perder esto!!!_

-Besame-

-no tienes que pedirlo-

Rozo sus labios con los míos, su dulce aroma se impregnaba en mis cinco sentidos, nuestros labios se entrelazaban una y otra vez, hasta que el beso se profundizo mas cuando tomo mi nuca y me pego mas a el, su otra mano estaba en mi cintura y se deslizo hasta mi muslo. Yo pasaba mis manos por sus fuertes brazos, hombros hasta llegar a su suave cabello. Nos separamos para tomar aire, pero sus labios jamás dejaron mi piel, el recorrió desde mi mentón hasta mi clavícula haciendo que mi respiración se volviera mas irregular. No quería separarme de el pero…

-Bella!!!!dice Jas…-Maldito Emmett-Oh!!!Por Dios!!!váyanse a su habitación.-su risa no era nada discreta.

Con resignación deje caer mis brazos a los lados y Edward con cara de molestia se dejo caer a mi lado.

-Bueno, dice Jasper que ya se van-Dicho esto se fue corriendo _Bien Emmet, mas te vale que corras!!_.

Edward se incorporo y me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Gustosamente la tome.

-perdón Bella, no me pude controlar-me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-No pidas perdón, que yo no ayude en nada- le dije riendo-vamos.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la casa y antes de llegar Edward me paro.

-Bella, yo quiero que esto sea especial para ti-me dijo, yo asentí y le di un beso.

Realmente yo también quería que fuera especial, pero ahora tan solo saber que seria Edward al que le entregaría todo de mi, eso, lo hacia especial.

Cuando llegamos a la sala todos estaban en el piso riéndose.

-¿de que se ríen?-pregunte yo inocentemente. Todos los dedos nos apuntaron y yo me puse como un tomate.

-Yo que tu Emmett me callaría, que si mal no recuerdo en la otra escuela te encontramos en un armario de limpieza-Edward apenas pudo decir eso, ya que rápidamente se empezó a reír, Alice Jasper y yo, también nos reímos. Rosalie se paro enojada del suelo y salio hacia el Porsche.

-Oh Rosalie…mi amor-Emmett salio detrás de ella.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos Jasper se despidió de Alice y yo de Edward. Nos acompañaron a la salida donde estaba una parejita MUY amorosa,_ creo me voy a traumar_.

Después de sus muestras de afecto, subimos al convertible y prendimos el corto viaje, no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Mi Edward.

Cuando llegamos me despedí de los gemelos que iban igual de felices. _Definitivamente eran gemelos!!!_

Entre a la casa, subí a mi habitación y me avente como toda una niña en la cama. Este día había sido genial mi príncipe azul, por fin había llegado… apenas me acordaba de esas dos semanas, que me la había pasado sin una pizca de felicidad. Era como si apenas, después de 17 años, mi corazón despertara de su muy profundo sueño, como si hubiera estado sumergido en una alberca muy profunda y ahora sale a la superficie, para no darse por vencido. Y eso es lo que me pasa, voy a aprender a vivir en la tierra, en la calidez y ahora…

…mi mundo no será solo el agua…

* * *

**Aloooooooooo!!!!**_**bueno en verdad lo lamento!!!**_

_**Me mude y tuve que ajustarme a todos mis horarios nuevos!!!!es como tomar una vida nueva!!!jaja!!!!pero me encanta!!!!espero me entiendan!!!**_

_**Y pues ya estoy de regreso!!!!**_

_**:::::gracias por los reviews::::**_

_**Nonblondes::::**__waaaaaa!!!muchas gracias por todo realmente tu siempre me apoyas y que te diré…mmm…pues la verdad estoy tratando de retomar todo!!!se me esta haciendo un poco difícil, pero te prometo que me voy a poner la pilas!!!gracias!!!!_

_**Katha Cullen::::**__hey!!!También muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!jaja y por tu review!!!gracias gracias y si, malvada Alice!!!_

_**Darthmocy:::**__oye cierto!!!se me paso lo del atuendo!!!lo recompensare jaja!!!gracias por el review!!!!_

_**Inmans::::**__si por fin son novios!!!jaja!!!gracias por el review!!!!_

_**Belen Cullen: **__gracias!!!Que bueno que te gusto!!!_

_**0-LucyEvans-0:::::**__waaaaaa!!!Gracias por agregarme a Autores Favoritos!!!!estoy muy feliz!!!y gracias por el review!!!!_

_**Carmen Cullen::::**__hey hey!!!Pues ya traje el siguiente capi!!!Espero te haya gustado!!!!Gracias por el review!!!_

**Nuevamente pido mil disculpas!!!PERDON!!!**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta**

**Reviews!!!!**

**fics:::**

_**In tHe DarK**__»__Son de mundos viene del cielo y el otro del infierno.¿Un amor imposible?no, para ellos nada es imposible!Son polos opuestos, pero ese es el punto de atracción::::::él, un demonio. ella, un angel:::::::ExB_

_**Heaven Help me**__**»**__ Traduccion::Bella necesitaba un amigo. Lo que obtuvo fue un sexy guardián ángel llamado Edward, que esta decidido a hacerla feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer en la Tierra para completar su trabajo? Mike-malo Edward-dulce, Bella-tímida y gótica?_

**Historia::: http:// www. ****fictionpress. com/ ~eiipriilhale (**_sin espacios__**)**_

**Souvenirs del amour::Memorias de un amor::****»**-El amor no tiene edad-susurro. Las palabras no cabían por sus oidos, y el clic en su cabeza se escucho. Lo único que quería hacer era ver ese intenso azul-Dan!no me importa, yo quiero ser tuya-le dijo y lo beso. Una historia de un amor destinado...


	11. Noticias

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! **

"**open your imagination"**

_**Bueno, ya después de mucho tiempo!!!jaja!!!ya les traigo el siguiente capitulo!!!!y esta mu largoooooooo!!!bueno segun yo!!!!jaja!!!**_

**_Disfruten!!!!!_**

* * *

**Cap.11-Noticias**

**EPOV**

El lunes llego rápidamente, en la mañana me desperté, me vestí: con una camisa Lacoste verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla que estaban rotos por las rodillas y no olvidando mis Vans negros.

Baje desayunar y en la cocina ya se encontraban mi hermano. Desayunamos en silencio, cuando termine me lave los dientes y recogí mi maleta y mi mochila, ya cuando me dirigía al Porsche, Emmett y Alice salieron justo atrás de mi, con sus cosas en manos.

-mmm…Alice, ¿les molestarías irse en el Jeep?-pregunte con cautela a mi hiperactiva hermana.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa picara-de hecho también íbamos a pasar por Rosalie y Jasper-termino dando saltitos.

Sonreí abiertamente y me encamine a mi Volvo, metí mis mochilas en la cajuela y me dirigí a la parte del piloto.

El sábado me había gustado mucho, aun recordaba la suave piel de Bella bajo mis manos. Me había sido muy difícil parar _Pero lo hice¿ no?._

Conducimos hacia la casa de Bella y los Hale, seguí al jeep en mi Volvo, ya que los que se sabían la dirección eran Alice y Emmett, por que mi hermano luego salía con Rose y por lo tanto la venia a dejar y Alice, bueno aparte de que _era Alice!!_ Salia de compras con las chicas y aparte su novio vivía a un lado de mi novia, eran vecinos!!!.

Cuando nos estacionamos, vi las dos casas, estaban una a lado de la otra, las dos tenias lo mismo pisos, eran casi del mismo tamaño se podría decir que idénticas, pero no, una era de color blanco de frente y a un lado tenia color rosa y la otra era de color azul, por en medio de ambas pasaba un puente que las conectaba _¿para que quieren un puente?_.

Sali del coche y me puse en medio de las dos casas _No sabia en cual vivía Bella!!!_, Esta bien, yo conozco a Bella como para saber cual estilo es de ella. Camine hacia la casa azul, ya que _según yo_ Bella pensaría que el blanco era muy serio y con rosa? Definitivamente Bella era el color azul. Llegue a la puerta que era de vidrio polarizado y toque el timbre, logre escuchar como se caían cosas por dentro. _Por favor que no se haya caído Bella._ Luego vi como alguien se acercaba hacia la puerta para poder abrir.

-Maldita sea Rose!!-_vaya la niña me salio grosera_, yo solo me reía, esa era Bella, de esa Bella me había enamorado, la puerta de abrió de un golpe-Ya te dije, que ua iba-dijo un poco mas tranquila antes de voltear a verme.

Sonreí ante lo que veía, Bella llevaba un cepillo para el cabello en la bolsa de su pantalón, en un hombro llevaba su mochila de la escuela y en el otro hombro llevaba la maleta de natación, su suéter colgaba de su maleta y en las manos llevaba sus aretes que se estaba poniendo, resultado total…Bella sonrojada.

-Buenos días Bella, déjame ayudarte-le dije en tono divertido mientras tomaba sus mochilas y su suéter.

-Gracias Edward-dijo en un suspiro, se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-si que son muy buenos días-termino diciendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Fui al Volvo y metí las mochilas en la cajuela.

-¿Cómo supiste que casa era?-pregunto Rose que se encontraba a punto de subir al Jeep. Todos esperaban mi respuesta.

-Fácil-Bella ya estaba a mi lado, así que pase mi mano por su mejilla-conozco a mi novia mas de lo que se imaginan-Bella estaba mas roja que antes-vamos-Le abrí la puerta del copiloto, subió y luego yo me dirigí al otro lado y me subí.

Emmett y los demás ya se habían ido hace como unos 5 minutos ,_ si que tenia prisa._ En el camino Bella entrelazo su mano con la mía, íbamos callados, disfrutando del paisaje, bueno, yo la iba viendo de reojo. Parecía un ángel, si, mi ángel.

Cuando llegamos aparque en el mismo lugar que siempre. Sali y corrí a abrirle la puerta a Bella, bajo y nos dirigimos por nuestras mochilas hacia la cajuela.

No sabia porque, pero cuando estaba con ella, me podía encerrar en mi propia burbuja, donde no existía nadie más, solo estábamos Bella y yo. Caminamos hacia clases, tomados de la mano. Era Lunes así que nos tocaba Literatura juntos. Entramos al salón y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestros lugares, yo me sentaba atrás de ella y delante de ella se sentaba el odioso de Mike.

Bella saco su libro de Romeo y Julieta y empezó a leer. Yo solo la observaba, su mirada tenia mucho brillo y su piel contrastaba con el poco sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Bella-le llame. Ella volteo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-su tono era dulce.

-me preguntaba que si el fin de semana ¿querías salir?-le dije, su sonrisa creció mas, si eso puede ser posible.

-si, hay que salir!!!-grito emocionada. Pronto Mike llego y se sentó delante de Bella llamando su atención. _Mugroso Mike._

-Hola Bella ¿quieres salir el viernes al cine?-yo gruñí por lo bajo y mi novia me miro por l rabillo del ojo.

-mmm…lo siento, tengo que entrenar-respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué te parece el sábado?-intento Miketonto. Yo solo empecé a toser para fingir mi carcajada.

-mmm…afortunadamente ya tengo planes-Bella también se estaba riendo-lo siento Mike-

Mike iba a empezar a replicar, pero por fortuna el maestro entro al salón. En todo el transcurso de la clase Mike no paraba de voltear a fulminarme con la mirada. Ya al final, cuando dieron el toque, tomamos nuestras cosas y Bells y yo salimos juntos.

-pobre Mike ¿Por qué te reíste?-pregunto todavía divertida.

-es que es un tonto-le dije arrugando mi nariz lo que provoco que se riera mas.

-ok, tienes razón-

Lleve a Bella a su siguiente clase y ahí en la puerta la deje, no sin antes darle un beso el mejilla y ver que hacia un puchero.

-te veo al rato!!!-le grite ya lejos.

Las clases se pasaron rápido y el almuerzo llego rápido, Sali volando de la clase, para encontrar a Bella antes y ahí estaba, iba caminando hacia la cafetería ya estaba unos cuantos paso de ella, pero Lauren y Jessica me atajaron.

-Hola Eddy ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Jessica.

-amm…no muy bien-le dije rápidamente. _Claro, ahora que están aquí ¿Quién podría estar bien?_

-bueno, yo puedo hacer que te sientas bien-por dios!!!eso lo dijo en doble sentido!!yo nada mas quería salir corriendo de ahí y vomitar.

-Lo siento chicas, pero MI NOVIA, me espera- y así era, Bella se había parado en la puerta de la cafetería y se estaba burlando de mi, _ah!!!ya me las pagara._

Camine hacia ella y pase mi brazo por sus hombros acercándola mas a mi, le di un beso en la cien y volteamos a ver las caras de Lauren y Jessica, que no tenia precio. Luego de que las oxigenadas se fueran furiosas, entramos a la cafetería y fuimos por nuestros almuerzos.

-Gracias por ayudarme con Jessica y Lauren eh-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Oh, si de nada-una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

Ya cuando tuvimos nuestros almuerzos nos fuimos a la mesa donde ya estaban nuestros amigos y hermanos.

-Hey ¿Qué hay?-pregunte a todos. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos estaban comiendo ensalada eso me hizo reír y al parecer a Bella también.

-Oigan de que se ríen?-pregunto la duendecillo. Bella señalo sus almuerzos.

-que nos queramos cuidar la figura no tiene nada de malo-dijo Rose orgullosamente. Mi novia y yo volteamos a ver a Jasper Y Emmett que estaban con los ojos como platos y rojos de la vergüenza.

-Esta bien-

Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas. Hasta que dieron el toque para las siguientes clases.

-Vamos Bella, nos toca juntas-Alice tomo del brazo a Bella y se la llevo, así como así.

Los demás también nos fuimos a las siguientes clases y el la entrada de mi salón me encontré a Mike.

-Cullen- se puso en frente de mi y me impidió el paso-Bella es mía, así que aléjate de ella-pero como se atrevía a decir eso.

-Mira Mike, en primera Bella no es una cosa y en segunda, no le veo tu nombre por ninguna parte-le dije, luego lo empuje y pase a su lado para irme a mi lugar, porque el profesor ya venia detrás de mi.

Después de eso ya no hubo ningún inconveniente ni nada por el estilo. Las últimas clases se pasaron igual rápido y a la hora de la salida. Me reuní con los demás en el estacionamiento y allí ya estaba todos, hasta Bella. Nos montamos en los coches y nos fuimos a la alberca.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos por nuestras cosas y cuando estaba cerrando la cajuela vi que Bella se había ido corriendo a la entrada y que antes de llegar la habían interceptado Mark y su amigo Charlie, poco a poco la iban acorralando contra la pared y Emmet y Jasper ya estaba furiosos y antes de que hicieran algo yo me interpuse.

-Esperen, yo me encargo-fue lo que dije antes de acercarme corriendo.

-Ya les dije y les vuelvo a repetir JAMAS SALDRIA CON NINGUNO DE USTEDES-Bella estaba furiosa.

-Vamos nena, no te hagas del rogar-Matt le iba a poner una mano en su cintura, pero yo me adelante y pase uno de mis brazos por su esbelta cintura, atrayéndola a mi.

-¿algún problema amor?-le dije viendo a los dos tontos que se había quedado atónitos.

-No ahora que tu estas aquí, me siento mejor-me dijo en tono dulce, abrazándome por la cintura y enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-Hola Matt ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte caballerosamente.

-No Cullen, Bella no sale con NADIE-Matt dijo enfadado.

-Bueno que no salga con idiotas es una cosa-lo reto Bella.

-Vamos preciosa solo lo están simulando-argumento el tonto de Charlie.

-es cierto, porque todos han tratado de salir contigo y siempre nos rechazas-Matt al parecer tenia muchas esperanzas-y Cullen no es la excepción-

-A no?-Los tontos negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza-pues fíjense que si salgo con Cullen-Bella me tomo del rostro y me beso, wow, por eso es mi novia. Yo le seguí el beso, que era con desesperación, pero tenia ese toque especial que solo había compartido con Bella.

Pase mis manos por su cintura y la estreche mas contra mi cuerpo, su respiración se estaba volviendo muy entrecortada, Bella tenia una mano en mi nuca y la otra la pasaba por mi mejilla enviándome miles de descargas eléctricas.

De repente todo se fue abajo…

-Oigan!!!-Nos separamos por el grito de Rose y Bella tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas-Matt se fue hace un montón, no es necesario mas "demostraciones"-

-¿Celosa Rose?-pregunto Bella a mi lado. Rose nada mas se empezó a reír.

-Ok, se nos va hacer tarde-dijo Jasper para salir caminado hacia lo vestidores.

-ok ok-Bela me guiño un ojo y se fue.

Emmett, Alice y Rose, estaban con la boca abierta.

-vaya Edward ¿Qué le has hecho a Bella?-yo no entendía a que se refería Rose-creedme que antes no te hubiera besado enfrente de esos y ¿te guiño el ojo?

La duendecillo y la Barbie se fueron a las gradas con sus revistas y Emmett y yo nos fuimos a cambiar. En el vestidor se corrió rápidamente el rumor de que Bella era mi novia y algunos me felicitaban y otros nada mas me mataba con la mirada.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos y ahí ya estaba el entrenador, se subió a un banco de salida y todos nos reunimos ahí.

-Chicos!!!!les tengo un noticia!!!!-grito, rápidamente todos pusieron atención, yo voltee a ver a mis amigos que tenia la misma cara que yo- en dos semanas tenemos una competencia y mi equipo siempre a sido el mejor, no quiero que este año me decepcionen!!!¿Quedo claro?-todos asentimos.

Emmett y Jasper estaba gritando para animar a todos, esto iba a ser divertido, si, muy divertido.

* * *

**Ola!!!!bueno, espero le haya gustado el capi!!ya tengo mas o menos le idea de lo que va a pasar en la competencia, wow!!!estoy emocionada!!!jaja!!!**

**Bueno una noticia!!!!ya Sali de vacaciones, así que tengo dos semanas para estar actualizando y hacer capis!!!!jaja!!!!**

**Les juro que ahora mi cerebro esta hecho chocolate!!!jaja!!!y esta todo derretido y no se el porque!!!jaja!!**

**Les prometo acuatizar pronto!!!!sisisi!!!!**

**Les pido un favor!!!dense un vuelta por estos fics, son mios y son nuevos, pero son mis propios personajes!!!si!!!yo los cree!!!**

**Envueltos en la noche::**La noche era algo desconocido para ella, y para el, solo una esperanza de encontrar una nueva ilusió noche los arrastro hacia la ::http://www. fictionpress. com/s/ 2652956/1/Envueltos_en_la_noche

**Souvenirs del Amour::Memorias de un Amor**::-El amor no tiene edad-Las palabras no cabían por sus oídos pero pronto lo único que quería hacer era sumergirse en esa mirada azul. Por fin se sentía completa y por eso iba a luchar... Una historia de un amor destinado...http:// www. ficntionpress. com/s/2641246/1/Souvenirs_del_amour_Memorias_de_un_amor

**y no se les olvide pasar por mi fic de In tHe DarK!!!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!**


	12. Día Libre

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! **

"**open your imagination"**

* * *

**Cap. 12- día libre**

**BPOV**

El sábado llego rápidamente. Lo muchachos habían estado entrenando duramente, no pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, bueno mucho tiempo intimo.

Ayer habíamos estado en la casa de los Cullen viendo películas, pero Edward se durmió en mi regazo.

_Flash Back::::::::_

_Nos encontrábamos viendo Romeo y Julieta. Yo estaba sentada con la cabeza de Edward en mi regazo, acariciaba su suave cabello y lo enredaba cuidadosamente en mis dedos, le daba un beso en su frente cada que podía._

_Alice estaba en el suelo extendida sobre los miles de cojines y Jasper apoyaba su cabeza en estomago de la pequeña. Emmett sostenia a Rosalie de la cintura y la pegaba a el, los dos estaban acostados en otro sofá. Los tres, se habían ganado unas grandes ojeras y mucho dolor y cansancio en el cuerpo gracias a los entrenamientos._

_Estaba la escena donde Romeo sorprendía a Julieta y caían a la alberca, esa escena me encantaba, a veces me podía imaginar ahí._

_Baje la mirada y rápidamente me olvide de la película._

_Mi Edward se había dormido, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, se veía tan hermoso, sus labios estaba entreabiertos y tente mucho, pero quería dejarlo descansar._

_Vi Jasper y también ya estaba dormido y Alice lo admiraba. Rose casi cae al piso, porque Emmett había dejado de sostenerla. Realmente estaban muy cansados._

_Me estire por la manta que colgaba de nuestro sillón y cubrí a Edward, me pare sigilosamente y me fui a la cocina. Enseguida llegaron mis amigas._

_-yo creo que ya me voy-avise-quiero dejar descansar a Edward y seria mejor que se quedara a descansar mañana…-_

_-No!!!-Alice me interrumpió-realmente el quiere salir, aparte va a ser relajante para el, por favor Bella-me rogó._

_-pero quiero que descanse-insistí._

_-pero puede descansar junto a ti-dijo Rose con una sonrisa picara._

_:::::::::::fin de flash back._

Y aquí estaba, arreglándome, Alice había dicho "va a pasar por ti a la una en punto y lleva esto" y me había aventado a la cara una bolsa.

Cuando la abrí, me infarte. Dentro había un bikini azul cielo. Resignada me lo puse, arriba de este me puse unos pescadores y una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos converse blancos. Estaba cepillando mis dientes, cuando la bocina de un coche hizo que brincara. Me enjuague rápidamente y corrí a asomarme a la ventana.

Ahí estaba el volvo de Edward y mi novio estaba recargado en la puerta del copiloto, me vio e hizo un suave movimiento con la mano, yo le respondí y corrí por mi bolsa.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y Sali. Fui corriendo hasta Edward y lo abrase. El enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura y yo aspire el aroma de su piel.

-Hoy tienes muchas energías ah-dijo con su hermosa voz aterciopelada. Me aleje de el y asentí con la cabeza.

-pero si estas cansado, podemos ver películas-le ofrecí, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes.

-no seas tonta-se acerco a mi y levanto mi rostro con su mano en mi barbilla-hoy quiero pasar el día contigo-sonreí ante su respuesta. Entrelazo nuestros labios en un corto, pero dulce beso.-venga, vamos!!!!-me ayudo a subir al coche.

El silencio era cómodo y pronto fue cubierto por la canción"In the end" de Linking park. Observaba a Edward, era tan lindo y guapo. Yo lo quería, lo quería mas que nada en el mundo. El camino duro como una hora completa, no sabía donde me llevaba y la ansiedad me estaba comiendo por dentro. Edward lo noto y tomo mi mano y empezó hacer círculos con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía manejando.

Aparco cerca de lo que parecía un bosque. Bajo rápidamente y corrió a abrirme la puerta, me extendió la mano y la tome tímidamente. Me jalo hacía la cajuela y saco una toalla, se la coloco en el hombro y también saco una mochila. _Oh por dios!!Alice me había hecho venirme en bikini y yo de tonta no traje toalla._ Al parecer Edward vio mi preocupación.

-No te preocupes, aquí llevo otra, perdón por no haberte dicho bien ayer lo que tenias que traer…fue mi culpa…-lo calle con un beso.

-No importa, estabas cansado.-cerramos la cajuela y empezamos a caminar un poco.

-Ven, vamos, no esta muy lejos.-Edward me iba ayudando en caso de que mi torpeza se hiciera presente, siempre tomaba mi mano y pasaba su brazo por mi cintura.

Edward paro al rato como de 15 minutos, en frente de lo que parecía ser una cueva, me quede perpleja ¿A dónde me llevaba?.

La verdad es que mi cuerpo empezó a sentir escalofríos y el miedo me empezó a invadir_. Y si Edward era como los demás. Y si quería abusar de mi allí adentro?_. Mis piernas empezaron a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se enredaron con una raíz de un árbol y caí. Las imágenes me empezaron a invadir desesperadamente.

**-Vamos Bells…-me gritaba, su voz era fuerte y daba miedo.**

**Yo lloraba sin parar, intentaba sacarme de su agarre. Pero al parecer ni me iba a dejar ir.**

Edward llego a mi lado rápidamente y su seño estaba fruncido.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-lo vi a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me daban confianza, pero no la suficiente. ¿Cómo le decía lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo se lo podía decir?

-Edward yo…-El esperaba impaciente. Le tenía que decir, tenía que confiar en el.-yo tengo miedo-le dije rápidamente.

Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-¿Por qué?-vi como la decepción pasaba por su rostro.

-Tengo miedo…de…que…_abuses_…-termine en un susurro. No quería abrazarlo, el miedo seguía presente.

-Bella…humn…yo…te quiero y por eso te voy a respetar, si no quieres entrar esta bien-sus palabras me desarmaron por completo.

Yo lo quería y el a mi, por eso el iba a aceptar lo que yo decidiera. Y ahora todo el miedo se esfumo y lo que llego fue una gran curiosidad por descubrir hacía donde Edward tenía planeado llevarme. Me incorpore suavemente y Edward también. Me lance a sus brazos y enterré mi nariz en su cuello. Olía tan bien!!!.

-Vamos Edward, solo fue un pequeño recuerdo. Yo confió en ti y quiero que me enseñes a donde me llevas-Edward enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Perdón y te hice pensar otra cosa-se separo cuidadosamente de mi y me vio a los ojos. Una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacía el interior de la cueva. Edward saco una lámpara. Caminamos alrededor de 5 minutos. _Era mi imaginación o el interior de la cueva se iba aclarando a causa de la luz que se filtraba?._ Edward apago la lámpara ya que ya no la necesitábamos. El interior se llenaba de la luz del sol y se podía ver claramente. Me asombre aun mas al observar agua!!!si, no miento!!!Edward me había llevado a un cenote!!!**(Na: cenotes son como lagunas subterráneas. La verdad son hermosas, mi papa me ha querido llevar a uno pero jamás hemos podido. En mi perfil les dejo una foto, para que se den una idea!!!).**

**-**Oh!!!Edward, es genial!!!-mi voz se fue haciendo un eco. Y me emocione más. Eward estaba dejan las cosas o al menos es lo que pensaba. Voltee para señalarle el agua y lo vi sin camisa.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-le pregunte. El volteo a verme y sonrió.

-No creías que te traje solo para ver verdad?- se quito el pantalón dejando solo una traje de baño de playa de color negro. En cuanto no tuvo nada encima se echo a correr y se aventó al agua, salpicándome toda. En el fondo pude divisar a Edward gracias a que el agua estaba cristalina, antes de que saliera, me quite la blusa y desabroche mi pantalón, lo baje y lo saque con todo y las converse, quedando solamente con el bikini.

Estaba a punto de aventarme, cuando Edward salio y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Edward!!!cierra la boca o te vas a ahogar-y me avente.

El agua estaba tibia y era dulce, como las lagunas. Observaba la cueva, como el agua hacia reflejos y como el sol era capas de entrar. Mi novio me veía embelesado y se empezó a acercar a mi, yo para hacerlo enojar me alejaba la distancian que el se acercaba. Frunció el ceño y se acerco mas, yo seguía retrocediendo, hasta que choque con las rocas. Edward se dio cuenta y se acerco triunfante a mi, sentía como el agua chocaba contra mi cuando Edgard se movía.

El cabello se le pegaba a la frente y sonreía torcidamente. La verdad es que yo no sabia lo que había hecho para merecer a Edward, simplemente era perfecto. Sus ojos esmeralda era brillantes, su sonrisa era endemoniadamente sexy y su cuerpo, estaba perfectamente formado.

Llego hasta mi y subió una mano para acariciar mi mejilla, mientras que la otra la ponía en mi cintura y me acercaba a el.

-Bella, no se como…-su voz era aterciopelada y sincera-…pero cuando te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti, sabía que eras responsable, madura, tierna y definitivamente hermosa.-Edward sonreía ante sus recuerdos. Yo también me había enamorado, pero me fue de difícil bajar esa barrera y el lo logro.-Solo quiero que sepas, que siempre te voy a querer y a respetar y si algo te disgusta algún día, solo dímelo-yo asentí.

Su tacto hacia que mi piel tuviera miles de descargas eléctricas. Nos acercamos mas y juntamos nuestras labios, se entrelazaban suavemente demostrando cuanto nos queríamos. Esto era el paraíso, que tu novio te lleve de excursión a un lugar que iban a disfrutar los dos, era casi un sueño.

Pase mis manos por su cabello mojado y le atraje mas hacía mi. Edward pasó sus manos a mi cintura y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Creanme cuando les digo que no quiero tener sexo en una cueva, creanme que es verdad.

Pronto el sol comenzó a meterse. Edward salio y corrió por la toalla, me indico que saliera y en cuanto lo hice me enrollo en ella. Me seque cuidadosamente y cuando ya estaba seca excepto por el bikini, me encime mi ropa. Vi como Edward se secaba con las misma toalla, se encimaba su ropa y tomaba la mochila y la linterna. Caminamos hacia la salida y cuando llegamos, el aire azoto en mi cara. Saque un mini suéter de mi bolsa y me lo puse. Caminamos hacía el coche, nos montamos y emprendimos el viaje a casa. De camino pasamos por un strarbucks y tomamos café y una rebanada de pastel.

Nuevamente emprendimos el viaje a casa, el sol ya se había metido por completo y la luna llegaba a su paso. Cuando llegamos, Edward apago el Volvo y me ayudo a bajar. Caminamos en silencio hacía la entrada de mi casa. No se porque, pero presentía que Edward seguía un poco cansado, pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo descansar. Llegamos a la puerta y nos detuvimos.

Saque las llaves de mi bolsa y empecé a abrir la puerta, cuando estuvo completamente abierta. Me detuve, vi a Edward y realmente se veía cansado. No quería dejarlo manejar de aquí hasta su casa. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

-Edward…mmm…es mejor que te quedes-lo que le dije le tomo por sorpresa.

-mmm…estas segura?-yo asentí rápidamente. Lo tome de la mano y lo jale dentro para que no se fuera.

Lo jale hasta mi habitación y corrí al cuarto de baño. Abrí la llave para que la tina se llenara y regrese con Edward. Me dirigí a mi closet y empecé a buscar unos pants, que a mi me quedaban enormes. Ja!!!lo encontré. Los puse en mi cama y vi que Edward se había sentado en una orilla, sus ojos veían el infinito y eso ya me estaba preocupando. Me senté a su lado y pase mis dedos por su frente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Edward ¿estas bien?-le pregunte. El me volteo a ver.

-si, solo estaba pensando- tomo mi mano que ahora estaba en su mejilla y beso mi muñeca.

-bien…ya esta el baño!!-lo tome de las manos y lo jale al baño. Cerré la llave y tente el agua, estaba rica!!!-mmm…bueno, yo voy a estar afuera…las toallas están ahí-y señale el mueble en donde había toallas dobladas-te deje un pants en mi cama…mmm…y si necesitas algo…solo grita-y Sali corriendo de ahí.

No se porque me seguía poniendo nerviosa con Edward, era patético.

Fui al baño del cuarto de mamá y me bañe rápidamente, me hecho shampoo y me enjabones luego me enjuague y cuando termine Sali, me enrolle en una toalla y fui a mi cuarto por mi pijama. Me iba a poner el pijama de siempre, una playera rota y unos pants, pero vi el que me había regalado Reneé. Unos shorts negros y una blusa de tirantes azul. Me lo puse rápidamente y decidí hacer hotcakes para Edward. Tenia que estar bien alimentado, sino Alice no me los perdonaría.

Estaba terminando el ultimo cuando Edward salio. Los pants le quedaban bien, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, iba descalzo y sin camisa.

-huele bien!!!¿que haces?-ya se veía un poco mejor. La relajación le había servido.

-hotcakes-tome un plato y puse tres. Se lo pase a Edward quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa. Le pase miel, mermelada, cajeta y lechera. Le serví un vaso de leche y luego me serví la cena a mi.

Me senté a su lado.

-Gracias Bells-

Comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a la sala y decidimos ver "Inframundo", nos tumbamos en el sillón, pero al poco rato Edgard cerro los ojos. Me levante también un poco somnolienta y le acaricie la mejilla.

-vamos Edward, a la cama, no quiero que te tuerzas el cuello-se me salio una pequeña risita al imaginarme al mejor de natación sentado en las gradas.

Si se despertó y se levanto, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi cuarto. Destendi la cama e hice que se acostara. Me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la frente.

-duerme bien-antes de que me parara, me tomo de la mano.

-No te vayas-Bueno, definitivamente ya estaba dormido y decía cosas igual que yo.-enserio Bella-me sorprendí que me pidiera eso. _¿Qué no se supone que la que lo tenia que pedir era yo?_.

Me recosté a su lado y nos cubrí con las cobijas, pase mis brazos por su cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a el.

El sueño me empezaba a vencer y el dulce aroma de tener a Edward a mi lado, no ayudaba. Ya escuchaba las cosas a lo lejos y no estoy segura de haber escuchado eso realmente pero lo senti como un murmullo.

"_Bella, te amo…"_

Y luego todo se desvanecía

* * *

**Aloooooooo!!!espero les haya gustado!!!**

**Bueno, ese fue un problema. Cuando entrenas demasiado, luego ya no tienes muchas energías para estar con tus seres querido. Eso era lo que luego me pasaba a mí.**

**Pero vemos que Bella realmente lo entiende y cuida de el, no hay muchas personas así.**

**Gracias por los review!!!:::::::Katha Cullen**(te amouuuuuu!!!)::::::::**Carmen Cullen** **116**(si perdón, por eso de mil años jeje!!!pero ya estoy aquí!!!!):::::::::::**jezzikita cullen**(yo también estaba en un equipo, pero decidí dejarlo y ahora me dedico a jazz y ballet profesionalmente jeje!!!!!!!Espero te vaya bien):::::::::**bekyabc2**(aaaahhhhhhh!!!que bueno que te guste!!espero contar con tus review!!!jaja!!!que mala soy!!!!):::::::::::**darthmocy**(bueno, lo de los rechazados, luego si se van a querer vengar, pero ya no diga nada!!!jaja!!!):::::::**Sweet Doll x**::::::::**chiiocullen**(espero ya lo hayas leído todo y pues te traigo un cap mas!!!!)

_**Espero entiendan mis puntos de vistas y quisiera saber lo que piensan acerca de esto.**_

_**REVIEWS:::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::**_

_**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **_


	13. Nervios a flor de piel?

**Disclaimer::los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, Solo la idea de la historia me pertenece jaja! **

"**open your imagination"**

**

* * *

**

Cap.13°-**planeaciones **

**EPOV**

Caminábamos tomados de las manos, era genial sentir como la mirada de Miketonto intentaba matarme y también se sentía bien, ya no ser acosado tanto tiempo por Jessica y Lauren.

Por otra parte yo había estado pensando algunas cosas. Me gustaba estar con Bella, con mi novia, pero los entrenamientos hacían que no diera todo de mí al estar a su lado, hacían que me fatigara justo en el tiempo que estaba con ella. La natación había sido muy importante para mi, era a lo único que me dedicaba _aparte de la escuela_, pero eso fue antes de enamorarme de Bella. Ahora estaba decidido a hacerla feliz costara lo que costara.

-Edward ¿en que piensas?-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos. No le podía decir que tal vez, tal vez…dejaba la natación.

-No es nada-le dije al momento en que llegábamos a su salón de clases. Se apoyo en la pared y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?-como no hacerlo. Me acerque a ella y puse mis manos en sus suaves mejillas.

-Bella, te confió hasta mi propia vida-y roce suavemente nuestros labios.

-señor Cullen, es hora de ir a clases-la voz del tonto profesor me interrumpió. Me aleje de Bella.

-si profesor, ahora mismo-antes de darme la vuelta y seguir mi camino, le guiñe un ojo a Bella.

Las clases se pasaron rápido y la hora del almuerzo llego, estaba a punto de ir por Bella, cuando me tomaron de los hombros y me jalaron. No supe quien había sido hasta que llegamos a un pasillo desierto, me voltee dispuesto a reclamar, pero me encontré con la divertida cara de Emmett y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte fastidiado, me habían hecho que perdiera el record de "ir por tu novia todos lo días".-estaba a punto de…-

-ir por Bella…-Emmett suspiro-…si hermano, pero tienes que saber esto-las palabras de Emmett me asustaron, nunca decía las cosas con tanta seriedad.

-No te asustes, Emmett es un tonto-Jasper me tranquilizo.-lo que pasa es que el entrenador nos vio y nos acaba de decir en donde va a ser la competencia-la voz de Jasper se lleno de emoción. Yo todavía no entendía.

-va a ser de tres días-continuo Emmett.

-aja ¿Qué mas?-pregunte impaciente.

-las chicas van a venir-mi ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Bella iba a ir, Bella me iba a dar ánimos._ Espera Edward, primero asegurare-_si Edward, Bella también viene, Alice y Rose están arreglando todo.-Jasper termino.

Después de que me hubieran informado todo, nos fuimos al comedor, ahí en la mesa de siempre, ya estaban las chicas, platicando animadamente y riéndose. Llegamos y me senté en frente de Bella, Jasper de Alice y Emmett de Rose.

-Hola!!!-saludo la efusiva de Alice.

-Hola enana!!!-respondió Emmett. Rose le dio un codazo.

-Bien hermana-la apremio Jasper. Los cuatro se hundieron en una discusión y platica, eran raros. Voltee a ver a Bella y también me veía y sonreía. Me acerque sin aplastar los alimentos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-le acaricie la mejilla e inclino su cabeza de modo que acunaba su mejilla.

-solo…que…mesientobienatulado-fruncí el seño ¿Qué dijo?, las risotadas de los demás se empezó a escuchar y voltee a verlos. Todos nos veían y al parecer Alice entendió lo que dijo Bella.

-dice que se siente bien al estar a tu lado-me explico, me gire a ver a Bella que se había sonrojado.

-yo también me siento bien a tu lado- me acerque y aunque todos nos estuvieran viendo la bese. Escuchaba a todos gritar "uuuhhhhhhh" o "váyanse ala armario de limpieza". Cuando se me acabo la respiración me separe y me volví a sentar bien.

-mira Emmett, ya les van a quitar su titulo a Rose y a ti-al parecer Alice se quería volver a pelear. Emmett frunció el seño, tomo a Rosalie por la nuca y se la empezó a comer ahí mismo. Al poco tiempo se empezó a hacer un círculo de personas alrededor y mejor decidí sacar a Bella de ese espectáculo. La tome de la mano y la jale para salir al área verde. Caminamos en silencio, con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-La competencia va a estar difícil-susurre para romper el silencio.

-Nadas genial, no creo que te ganen-la voltee a ver y sonreía, de pronto se paro y me jalo con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-fruncí el seño.

-mmm…que no te voy a ver desde el Viernes hasta el Lunes-hizo una mueca.

-claro que si-le dije simplemente y empecé a caminar nuevamente-porque vas a ir conmigo-.

-awww!!!¿Enserio?-corrió y se puso delante de mi. Hice mi sonría torcida que tanto le gustaba y asentí. De pronto tuve sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios entrelazándose con los míos. Rodee su cintura y la alce del suelo, le empecé a dar vuelta y cuando se nos fue el aire nos separamos, pero no deje de dar vueltas.

-Esta va a ser la mejor competencia del mundo-le susurre. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban enormemente, su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas, sus delicadas manos paseaban por mis mejillas y su cabello que se movía con el aire, me hacia cosquillas en el cuello. _Definitivamente, con Bella a mi lado, todo era posible._

(…)

Caminaba hacia el baño, los nervios de que la competencia se acercaba más con cada día que pasaba, ya estaba surtiendo efecto. Bueno, aparte de eso tenía algo en mi mente que me distraía a cada rato, solo que al principio no me molestaba, pero por mas que lo pensaba, más cosas extrañas encontraba.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, cuando la vi, su cabello dorado era inconfundible. Acababa de salir de la coordinación académica y empezaba a caminar.

-Rose!!!-le grite, ella volteo rápidamente, cuando me vio sonrió y se acerco.

-Hola Edward-miro hacía donde me dirigía y se rió-¿los nervios? No te preocupes, Jasper y Emmett…no…más bien…todo el equipo a de estar allá adentro-yo solo la fulmine con la mirada.

-si, Rose, como quieras-le eche el avión-aparte no te llame para que me dijeras que los baños estaban ocupados, solo te quería preguntar-le dije seriamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-mmm…no se si te platico Bella lo de nuestra salida-empecé a hablar, ella asintió y se le iluminaron los ojos-bueno, el caso es, que antes de entrar a las cuevas...Bella se…asusto por algo, pero no me dijo nada-cada que hablaba mi voz se iba volviendo un susurro. Los ojos de Rose se salieron de sus orbitas y luego empezó a toser hasta que se calmo.

-mmm…es algo…que ella te tiene que decir…es algo que le paso…-La voz de Rose también era un murmullo, a lo que parecíamos estar planeando algo malo-…fue algo…no agradable-no me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado tanto, hasta que Rose se incorporo y volvió a tener su sonrisa en los labios-Bueno!!!Eso es todo!!!-y salio corriendo por el pasillo.

Yo me incorpore y vi como desapareció…ok…eso fue…extraño. Luego platicaría con Bella, pero no la iba a presionar, tenia que dejar que ella me dijera.

Me encogí de hombros. A todo eso, yo iba al baño con urgencias. Abrí la puerta y ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando vi a Emmett salir de la puerta de a lado. Cerré la puerta y me hice para atrás para ver los dibujos de los baños _¿estaba a punto de meterme al baño de niñas?_, en los letreros claramente, se veía que no.

_¡¡¡¡¡Emmett acaba de salir del baño de las niñas!!!!_

Me encogí de la risa, pero me tranquilice rápido y vi a Emmett.

-Emmett, te acabas de meter al baño de niñas-el rodó los ojos.

-cuando entres ahí-señalo en baño de hombres-quizás quieras hacerle una visita al baño de niñas-y se fue orgullosamente de ahí.

Me volví a enojar de hombros y abrí nuevamente la puerta del baño. Pero la tuve con empujar con todas mis fuerzas, por fin entre, pero ¡¡¡parecía el baño de mujeres!!!!¡¿Estaban haciendo fila?!.

(…)

Primer silbatazo, subimos al banco. La mente en la alberca.

Segundo silbatazo, en sus marcas, nos agachamos y tomamos el borde del banco. La mente en el agua.

Listos, toda la adrenalina te recorre el cuerpo.

Estaban a punto de dar el tercer silbatazo, pero una caída interrumpe todo. Nos paramos con frustración y bajamos la segunda vez del entrenamiento, del banco.

En la alberca estaba Charlie, el amigo de Matt.

-Ok!!!Muchachos ya acabamos por hoy!!!Mañana, solo vamos a pulir las salidas, las llegadas y las vueltas!!!!y el viernes FLAGSTAFF!!!-el entrenador, George le gustaba mas que le dijéramos "Coach", se veía muy feliz, se volteo a Charlie-y tu!!!un 200 de pecho!!!-George, se fue a su oficina desde donde se veía la alberca, los demás nos fuimos a los vestidores entre chistes, maldiciones y nervios. Pero aun así, éramos un equipo.

Todos nos relajamos en la duchas y nos vestimos despacio, guardamos las cosas y salimos, Jasper, Emmett y yo, íbamos juntos. Las chicas ya se habían ido hace como una hora. Jasper ahora se tenía que traer su moto, porque las chicas se iban juntas en el BMW y pasaban a dejar a Alice a casa.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento no detuvimos para despedirnos.

-Bueno pues ya falta poco hermanos-dijo Emmett suspirando.

-Si-dijimos Jasper y yo.

-Nos vemos mañana, ya quiero que sea viernes-nos dependimos de Jasper y subimos a mi Volvo.

-y Emmett, ya no te metas al baño de chicas-le dijo a Emmett, yo me empecé a reír-ten cuidado con el Edward!!!-y salio disparado con su moto.

Llegamos a casa y me fui a mi habitación, avente las cosas a mi sillón y me deje caer en mi enorme cama. Suspire, como extrañaba el aroma de Bella. Desde ese día que dormí a su lado, ya se me hacía difícil dormir solo.

Me acuerdo que mientras dormía, había salido mi nombre de sus labios. Me acuerdo que se veía como un ángel al dormir y era _mi ángel._

El sueño me venció y caí en manos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Se que es corto, y lo siento de verdad!!!Pero es que la magia se me esfumo!!!jaja!!!ok ok la recuperare!!!!!Bueno, la verdad es que la mente se me fue con In tHe DarK, jaja!!!les juro que ya no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza!!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!!!**

Catha Cullen:::::::::bekyabc2:::::::::::-Steph-Midnight-(Ohhh, el club de mi fic the In the dark se llama "Midnight"!!!jaja sorry, es que lo tenia que poner!!!)::::chiiocullen::::::Carmen Cullen 116::::::::::::katwilight(ahhhh!!!si, fue un recuerdo, algo que Edward tendrá que descubrir y como viste, si va a estar en la competencia):::::::::: MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN(ohh, es que fue un recuerdo de algo que le paso!!!ya lo descubriran!!!):::::::::darthmoncy:::::::::

**Próximo cap!!!FLAGSTAFF!!!!**

**REVIEWS:::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::REVIEWS::::::::::::REVIEWS::::::::**

**No se olviden de pasar a mi:::: **

**Oneshot: Envueltos en la Noche **

**M****i fic: In the Dark.**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	14. Flagstaff!

**Ok, estoy de vuelta!!!!!!para hacer este cap, escuche la cancion de "I love my" de Benny Benassi,,,,y le dio mucha adrenalina...bueno a mi...ash ya!!!equis!!!!LEAN!!!!!!!!**

**Cap. 14°-FLAGSTAFF**

-No Alice!!!!...suelta!!!!-Por mas que le gritaba a la pequeña esa, no servia de nada.

Yo estaba aferrándome a un extremo de _mi_ maleta, era café con líneas rosas, pero Alice sostenía el otro extremo. Se preguntaran como llegamos hasta aquí.

_Flash Back…_

_Estaba soñando que me encontraba en la playa, viendo el atardecer, y __también estaba en brazos de Edward, observábamos y suspirábamos._

_-es…tan hermoso-le dije._

_-No tanto como tu…-se acerco para besarme, pero…_

-Hora de levantarse!!!!!!!!-mi cama estaba temblando????Oh por Dios!!!!!!.

Me levante de un salto y vi a una duendecillo, empecé a gritar mas. Ella puso sus manos en sus oidos e hizo una mueca.

-Por Dios!!!!!puedes dejar de gritar?, tenemos que empacar-

Luego de que yo me tranquilice, tome una ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla que tenían rajaduras en mis rodillas y una blusa negra de tirantes. Camine hacia mi armario para buscar mi maleta, pero no estaba.

-Buscas esto?-voltee hacia Alice y la vi con mi maleta en mano, suspire y camine para quitársela.-nop, ya esta llena-y luego toda la imagen de la ropa que pudo haber empacado me vino a la mente…junto con eso, una tira de tela que colgaba de mi maleta y era de…encaje?

_Fin del Flash back…_

Y aquí me tienes, tratando de quitarle mi maleta a la duendecillo, para que cambiara la ropa por algo más decente.

-Alice, dámela-le dije seria.

-Nop-hizo un puchero

-Alice ¿Cómo entraste?-le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh…Rose me abrió-dijo feliz de la vida. Luego alzo su mano y apunto sobre mi hombro, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo mi maleta-…Edward!!!!-grito. Yo por inercia voltee y…no vi nada.

Cuando regrese mi vista, Alice ya había salido directo a su coche y llevaba mi maleta, la fulmine con la mirada, tome mi bolso de mano y Sali con paso digno hacia la puerta del copiloto. Subí y cerré la puerta, enfoque mi vista en la carretera, cruce los brazos sobre mis pecho y no le dirigí la palabra ni la mirada.

-Oh…vamos Bells, mas tarde me lo agradecerás-no le respondí. Todavía tenia algo de dignidad.-Ni que Edward te fuera a ver con tanga-me sonroje, _maldita dignidad!!. _En el asiento de atrás se escucharon una risitas, voltee y al parecer a Rosalie le dio miedo mi mirada.

-H…ola, Bella-en respuesta le gruñí.-Lo siento…-gruñido-…es que Alice…-otro gruñido-…dijo que era importante…-ahora bufe.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, se susurraban cosas y reían, ponían música de Aqua y yo las ignoraba todo lo que podía.

¿Los chicos?, bueno, solo les diré que se fueron hacia Flagstaff, en la mañana y nosotras nos habíamos tenido que quedar a entregar sus trabajos que nos habían encargado, junto con algunos trabajos para calificaciones de nosotras, luego de eso, faltamos a la ultima hora y salimos rumbo a casa y yo me quede dormida, leyendo un libro, hasta que llego Alice, gritando que se nos hacia tarde.

:

-Bella…-alguien me movía cuidadosamente, gruñí-…ya llegamos dormilona-me removí en el asiento.

-No Rose, así no- sentí como algo frío recorría mi cara y me desperté rápidamente. Estaba empapada. Era como la décima vez en el día que las fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya Alice, te dije que le hacia daño estar separada tanto tiempo de Edward-reí ante su comentario, ellas me vieron como bicho raro.

-Orale!!!vuelve a decir "Edward"-

-Ya…realmente me hace falta-se burlaron de mi. Alice se puso de puntitas y su brazo quedo sobre mis hombros.

-No te preocupes…Bienvenida al Torneo #100 de Natación!!!!!-

Subí la mirada y enfrente de mi, estaba un grandioso club deportivo, ya había visto demasiados, pero lo que me impresiono fue que estaba abarrotado de gente, que entraba y salía, el club era de color azul, y estaba hecho por puro ventanales enorme de cristal, ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que verlo.

Le quite las llaves del coche a Alice y presione el botón para cerrar los seguros, las tome de las manos y las jale.

-Bella!!!-me grito Alice, parándome en seco-la que dirige aquí, soy yo-y nos empezó a jalar.

Entramos y me quede embobada viendo como había muchas personas. Pasamos por un pasillo, y cuando llegamos al final, divise la alberca, las gradas estaban llenas, a los laterales había unas escaleras para poder bajar a donde se encontraban los competidores, el techo…esperen ¿Qué digo?, no había techo, era como en un estadio.

Alice, Rose y Yo nos dirigimos a unos asientos, que estaban vacíos, pero nos quedamos paradas.

_-La prueba de Crawl, de 200 metros, dará inicio…-_

-Alice!!!-escuche como gritaba Jasper, pronto bajamos la mirada y estaba en frente de nosotras, pero en la zona de participantes, tenia el cabello mojado, llevaba una chamarra blanca y unos pants blancos.-Vengan!!!reservamos lugares v.i.p-echamos a correr a las escaleras, pero antes de que yo bajara escuche…

-_…en el carril, No.5, tenemos a Edward Cullen…-_dirigí mi mirada y ahí estaba, parado ante la multitud, saludo y muchas chicas lo ovacionaron. Llevaba la gorra plateada, sus googles en la frente, su traje de baño negro y una chamarra negra. En sus oídos colgaban sus auriculares que estaba conectado a un ipod que tenia en mano, escuchaba música para relajarse.

De pronto no escuchaba nada mas que los parlantes, la música de fondo que había, se apago para mi, mi corazón de detuvo, _¿Cómo podía Edward lograr todo eso en mi? Si ni siquiera había levantado la vista de si ipod._ Recorrí con mi vista a todos los contrincantes de mi novio, se veían…mejor no digo nada. Todos se empezaron a quitar sus chamarras, dirigí mi mirada nuevamente a Edward, veía la alberca, bajo el cierre de su chamarra, se la quito dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho y abdomen marcados, luego tomo los audífonos y se los quito, puso su chamarra y su ipod en un banco que tenia cada participante detrás de el. Camino hacia el banco de salida, se puso detrás, acomodo sus googles negros sobre sus ojos esmeraldas, estiro sus brazos, aun lado y luego a otro, luego hacia atrás, luego estiro sus tobillos y piernas.

Yo seguía parada en medio de las escaleras, no podía dejar de ver a Edward, simplemente era perfecto. Ya todos estaban listos, esperando.

El primer silbatazo, Edward subió al banco, ya arriba puso un pie en el borde el banco y otro detrás para el apoyo.

Segundo silbatazo, se agacho y tomo el borde del banco, se inclino ligeramente hacia atrás.

_-…Listos competidores…-_los parlantes se escucharon.

_-…en sus marcas…listos…_-ahora se escucho el pitido de salida.

Edward hizo una salida perfecta, impulsándose muy lejos y ganado mucho espacio. El hit, había empezado. Iba en medio y delante de todos, en la primera vuelta, ya todos iban parejos, Edward braceaba y pataleaba, tranquilo. El ya sabía que lo más difícil era en la vuelta final. La segunda vuelta, los ocho la pasaron igual. Fue la mitad de la tercera vuelta en donde varios se fueron delante de mi Edward. Los nervios me empezaban a comer por dentro, me daban ganas de brincar y correr como maniática. Cuando dieron la vuelta para empezar la cuarta y ultima parte, el agua salia volando, mojando a los entrenadores que estaban cerca de los bancos.

En la cuarta parte de esta vuelta todos le empezaron a meter velocidad, de repente unos iban adelante, pero los alcanzaban nuevamente, ya estaba a todo e iban muy parejos, vi como Edward daba la ultima vuelta de campana impresionantemente rápido, se impulso y alcanzo a los de hasta delante. No lo aguante mas…

-Edward!!!!!Ya casi!!!!!!-baje las escaleras rápido, empujando a los que se encontraban en mi camino, debía de ganar.

Tres manos tocaron rápidamente el final…y Edward…

-_y en primer lugar…Edward Cullen, representando a Phoenix!!!-_

Edward, estaba todavía dentro del agua, estaba ruborizado, se había quitado la gorra y los googles y felicitaba a sus contrincantes, de seguro se había sumergido, ya tenia el cabello pegado en la frente. Mi corazón se calmo un poco y mi respiración regreso a mi, me sentía feliz, y orgullosa.

Alzo la vista, haciendo que me hundiera en sus ojos esmeraldas, se acerco al banco para tomarse se un tubo, se impulso y salio poniendo un pie en el piso y luego otro. No quitaba la mirada de mis ojos, de seguro una tonta sonrisa adornaba mi rostros. No espere mas y corrí hacia donde el venia. Cuando estuvo cerca, me lance, enrollando mis brazos en su cuello mojado, nuestras mejillas se juntaron, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me alzaban en el aire.

-Ganaste Edward-le susurre.

No me importaba que en este momento me estuviera mojando toda, lo tenía que abrazar, era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, me sentía bien entre sus brazos.

Me bajo hasta que pude tocar el piso con mis puntas, nunca solté su cuello, me tomo del rostro y rozo mis labios con los suyos.

-si, te vi, cuando ya no podía-Y me beso, nuestros labios se entrelazaron, enrede mis dedos en su húmedo cabello, se sentían tan bien sus labios gélidos.

Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que mucha gente se había reunido alrededor, presenciando la escena y aplaudiendo y chiflando, escondí mi cara en el pecho desnudo de mi novio.

Después de eso, Edward se tuvo que ir a recoger su medalla, yo me fui con las chicas, que tenían una blusa en la mano, llegue a su lado y la tome amablemente.

-Gracias…-empecé a decir.

-Oye!!eso fue una gran escena!!!!-Rose me guiño un ojo.

-Así todas esas chicas que se le querían abalanzar encima, se retuvieron-dijo Alice.

-enserio?-

-Si, pero tu estabas en las escaleras y no las dejaste pasar, justo cuando Edward camino hacia donde estabas, pensaron que iba a saludarlas, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se besaba con una castaña.-Alice termino de decir con mucho dramatismo.

Luego de eso, me cambien la blusa, ya que estaba mojada, después vimos otras competencias de Jasper y una mas de Emmett, según los chicos, por hoy era todo, mañana seria la competencia de equipo y las pruebas de Mariposa.

Estaba sentada con mis codos en mis rodillas y mis manos en mi barbilla, Alice y Rose, habían ido por una bebida, unos pies descalzos se pusieron delante de mi, yo alce la mirada y vi a un tipo de piel morena rojiza, con cabello negro y corto, ojos negros, con una perfecta musculatura, con abdomen marcado…estaba guapo, pero se veía como muy niño, aparte yo tengo novio.

-Hola, soy Jacob y ¿tu eres?-me extendió la mano.

* * *

**Muajajaja!!!!!Que mala soy!!!!!Se que me tarde!!!!Pido disculpas!!!!!Con lo de mi laptop y luego tuve unos problemas en la escuela, estuve un poco depresiva y mi mente estaba colapsada!!!!!Por fortuna mi buen humor e imaginación la regresaron!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!**

**PROMOCIONANDO!!!!!!::::::::**

**-mi Oneshot de "Hip Hop Dance"** Bella, camina por la escuela, encuentra a un sexy hombre! bailando hip hop!-¿que hago aqui?...claro, ver al sexy y buenote...Edward Masen:::::Entren!

**-mi blog!!!!**es nuevo, pero quisiera que se den una vuelta!!!ahí pondré **noticias** **de mis fics** y cosas personales como el Trailer de Luna nueva!!!!!

**RECOMENDACIONES!!!!!:::::::::**

**-Huecos Amanecer y algo mas de "helencity94"**(les juro que esta bueno, solo dense una vuelta, son las partes que Stephanie Meyer dejo en corto, en el libro y que lo están rellenado)

**-ODIO x AMOR de "PATTYMASSEN"**(versión de Romeo y Julieta, denle una oportunidad, realmente me gusto)

**-El de junto de "shine. diamond"**(no eh parado de reir con ese fic, mi hermano me mira peor que antes)

**-El novio de mi madre de "Mariale Sparkies"**(ok, esto es diferente, es nuevo, y es genial, al principio la verdad me daban ganas de salir corriendo jaja!!!pero esta bueno)

**-Healing de "Mariale Sparkies"**(esto es muy oscuro, jeje!!!pero hay mucho amor!!!!no se lo pierdan)

**E i i p r i i l . ****H a l e :::::: BLOG BLOG BLOG,,,,,van a salir nuevas noticias!!!!!!!**


End file.
